Story of A Guilty Heart: Not Again
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Fifth story. The XMen realize they're pressed for time in finding out who the next two Horsemen are. Rogue begins to find out things she would have prefered to have not known. And is Mystique really as loyal as she says she is? Read & Review
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

* * *

**

Story of a Guilty Heart: Not Again 

**Prologue**

War's eyes scanned the room. SNIKT. Six sharp blades shot from his hands. His blood red eyes gleamed. He charged at his target standing in the middle of the room. Before he could actually inflict damage, a creaking noise came from behind him. He turned around and saw Apocalypse and Stryfe standing at the door side by side. War lowered his eyes and bowed. "Master." He murmured, standing straight again.

Apocalypse smirked. "You've done well today War, but I'd like to introduce you to your team mate."

Apocalypse and Stryfe stepped aside and a young man stepped into the light. His face was lowered but he looked up to reveal the same shade of red for eyes. His blond hair was longer, it now nearly touched his shoulders. His face was blank of expression.

"Pestilence." Apocalypse grinned mischievously.

Pestilence didn't make a move. His eyes didn't even turn to look at his new master.

Stryfe's eyes flashed. "He's still trying to fight it. It's hopeless though. In a minute he'll be completely ours." He clenched a fist, in victory.

Apocalypse eyed War. "Watch him. Train with him."

War nodded once, but spoke again. "How will I know when it's complete?"

Apocalypse grinned. "Believe me. You'll know, War." With that said, Apocalypse left War in the large room with the struggling Pestilence. Stryfe tailed Apocalypse.

War watched Pestilence. Pestilence's eyes kept blinking from red to blue. War growled. "This is a waste." His eyes went darker and he went back to training. He was about to hit his target again when he heard a short laugh from behind him.

War turned to see Pestilence smirking. "Well." Pestilence spoke in a voice, hardly sounding like his original self. "Let's get to work."

War smirked as well as Pestilence stretched his now black wings, and flew at the target in the middle of the room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for your patience. I have two reasons as to why I wanted a break. I kind of felt myself losing interest in the series (but I didn't want to say so before I left), cause I was hoping sometime away would make me want to write it again when I came back to it. And yes, it worked because I'm going to continue and hopefully finish it sometime. Also, I wrote this entire out, but didn't like some parts so I went and fixed it. The story is kind of short (well short compared to some of the others) so I might put it together with the next story. I'm not sure yet. I'll see.

Anyways thanks again for your patience and I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'll see you again sometime.


	2. So Many

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Matt & Julia**

**

* * *

**

So Many

"Nobody can leave the Institute alone. Not while Stryfe is out, looking for the next two horsemen. It could be any of us." Xavier finished his monologue.

Julia raised a hand from where she was sitting in the back of the war room. Xavier directed his attention to her. Julia looked questionable. "But we aren't the only mutants alive. The world is populated with mutants everywhere. It's impossible to find the final horsemen."

Hank looked at the Professor before speaking. "That may be true, but it would seem that Apocalypse is only after mutants that live here."

Jubilee began speaking before he had finished answering the question. "Okay. That may be true, but how would we know which mutants he's after? I mean this is a school filled with mutants. Theirs so many of us."

Xavier responded almost immediately. "They wouldn't go for the younger students. Their too inexperienced with their powers."

"Even so Professor." Alex spoke from his seat between Scott and Danielle. "There's still twenty-two of us. How are we supposed to figure out which of us is the final horsemen?" He asked, squeezing Danielle's hand in a comforting gesture.

Xavier looked at Beast. "Hank." The voice was offering him the chance to speak.

Hank nodded. "Thank you Professor." He turned to the rest of the group. "Since they have Logan, they won't be needing Yuriko, nor X-23." The two breathed a sigh of relief. "And I don't think he'll be needing you Betsy, or Danielle for that matter. If he wants a telepath, he'll go after Jean or the Professor, who are also telekinetic's."

Betsy looked down at the table. Danielle smiled and squeezed Alex's hand back.

Kitty was panicking now. "But, like, what about the, like, rest of us?" She asked.

Beast sighed. "It could be any of us. We'll have to wait and see. Perhaps I can narrow it down."

Xavier patted Hank's shoulder. "We'll save that for another day Henry. For now, we need to rest. Scott, you'll need to run a danger room session tomorrow."

Scott nodded. "Of course Professor." His face serious.

Jubilee leaned back in her seat. "I don't know what makes you think that the fourth horsemen is here. The World is full of mutants, some more powerful then us, like Magneto. Why would he come for us?" She asked.

Hank breathed out slowly, thinking of a response. "Well, we can only hope it's here. We'll never be certain until he gets him, if he gets him."

Rogue gave a small cough. "Can we go now? I'm kind of tired from earlier." It wasn't a complete lie. She was tired, but it felt awkward to know she was a horsemen and that Stryfe was after her.

Xavier looked at Rogue, understanding in his eyes. "Of course." Everyone filed slowly out of the room. Xavier watched then as a second thought called Rogue back.

The southerner turned and walked back to him. "Yes Professor?"

He smiled. "A week has been up for quite sometime. I believe it's time for me to give you your power back." He moved to put his hands on either side of her head.

Rogue took a step back. "Maybe it's best you don't." She said, voice panicky.

Xavier lowered his hands and looked at Rogue curiously. "Why? I thought you'd be excited to get your powers back." He smiled at the small joke.

Rogue smiled briefly. "It's not that... I'm just... thinking ahead." She trailed of uncertainly.

Xavier looked at Rogue. "Please explain what you mean." His voice kind.

Rogue fidgeted with her fingers, looking at them like they were suddenly highly fascinating. "See, if I absorb someone now, I have their powers for only a few minutes. If I go back to the way I was, I can use everyone's power whenever." She looked into his wise eyes. "So if Stryfe gets me when I'm like this, it's not so dangerous for you guys, I mean I'd have to touch you in order to be dangerous. If they catch me while I'm like I used to be, I could kill all you guys in five minutes... maybe even less than that." She finally finished.

Xavier nodded once in understanding. "Still, I'm giving you your powers back. This way, you can defend yourself easily against Stryfe. Perhaps you'll be able to... get rid of him so we can stop worrying about who the fourth Horseman is, but how to get Logan and Warren back on our side and defeating Apocalypse himself."

Rogue sighed in defeat. "Fine. But don't blame me when I attack you and act all creepy and stuff."

Xavier chuckled. "Alright."

Rogue lowered her head so he could move his hands to either side of her head so he could give her powers back. Rogue stood, bent over for a few minutes. It felt like hours had passed before Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair and smiled. "That should be it. Now go get some sleep." He smiled.

Rogue nodded and went to walk through the open door when she smirked. She had her powers back! She turned and walked through the wall and out into the hallway. As another thought she jumped into the air and flew down the hallway spinning around in amusement. She came to the end of the hall and stood in front of the stairs getting in a racing position. "Three...two...one...go!" She whispered to herself before racing up the stairs in a blur of colours.

At the top of the stairs she grinned. She forgot how much she loved using everyone else's powers. She walked in front of the elevator and pushed the button waiting for the elevator to come. Then she grinned playfully. Why wait? She had a telekinetic's powers. A moment later she heard the elevator coming through the shaft.

Her smile fell when she heard Laura's pissed off voice speaking on the other side of the door.

Rogue was about to turn and run away when she remembered something else. When she hadn't been able to do this, she had absorbed a lot of others. Did she have their powers too?

Rogue waved her right hand in front of her. She stared at it, concentrating hard. She blinked. That was it! Her hand was gone. She felt herself clenching and unclenching her fist. She could use their powers! Her hand was invisible. She squeezed her eyes shut. After a second she opened her eyes and looked at her other hand. It was gone too. She looked down. So were her feet and legs. She had turned completely invisible.

A ding made Rogue turn around. The elevator doors had opened. Yuriko, Scott and Jean were looking at the empty hallway.

Scott reached over to push the button again. "Well have to talk to Pietro about this."

Yuriko narrowed her eyes and smacked Scott's hand away. "No. There's someone still out there." She growled but it turned into a small laugh as she recognized the scent.

Scott looked out at the hall again. "No there isn't. Matt already went upstairs. Stop joking around Yuriko." He said, annoyed.

Jean giggled. "She's not lying Scott. There's someone out there." She pointed to where Rogue was standing. "Right there."

Rogue grinned when Scott was still looking dumbfounded. "Who?"

Jean smiled in Rogue's direction. "Come out." She said.

Rogue giggled as she made herself visible again. "Hi!" She waved at them and stepped into the elevator with them.

Jean closed the doors and the elevator moved upwards. Scott looked at Rogue. "I see your powers are back."

Rogue nodded, then she almost hit herself. "Why am I taking the elevator?" BAMF She left the others in a puff of blue smoke.

Rouge appeared outside the elevator on her floor. Happily she made a trail of ice to her room and hopped onto it, gliding down the hall on the ice. When she reached her door she hopped off and made a stream of fire, melting the ice so it turned into puddles on the rug.

Rogue turned back to her door and instead of getting out her key, she focused on Magneto and the door unlocked itself, she pushed it open and danced into her room, closing it shut behind her.

Jubilee was brushing her teeth, standing by her dresser and looking at Kitty. Kitty was in bed, reading and she was chattering to Jubilee. The only light in the room that was on was the lamp on Kitty's bedside table.

Kitty and Jubilee both looked at Rogue. "Like, where were you Rogue?" Kitty asked looking at her from over her book.

Jubilee walked into the bathroom and yelled out. "Making out with her boyfriend I bet!" She laughed.

Kitty giggled too. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Let me ask you guys a question. How do I make out with a guy, when I'm untouchable?" She gave Kitty a knowing look.

Kitty blushed. "Right. I, like, totally forgot about that."

Rogue laughed. "Why do you guys want me to have a boyfriend so much? I mean, is it not enough you're always making out?" She asked.

Jubilee walked out of the bathroom looking guilty. "Alright. I admit it. Making out with the Iceman's not enough." She jumped on her bed burying her face in her pillow to muffle her laughter.

Kitty put her book on the bedside table and snuggled deeper into her blankets. She propped her head up in her hand, elbow sinking into her pillow. "Making out with Peter's, like, good enough for me." She blushed then rolled onto her stomach and turned her head to look at Rogue. "Like, what about you?"

Rogue sent her a look over her shoulder. "What do you think?" She shot back as she pulled her pyjama's out of her drawer.

Jubilee's voice was serious. "You know Rogue, when a guy and girl really hate each other, it mean's their secretly in love with each other." Rogue dropped her clothes.

Kitty looked at Jubilee. "But, like, Mr. Lebeau doesn't like, hate Rogue." She whispered, but Rogue could still hear.

Jubilee tapped her chin. "Good point." Her eyes lit up. "He's already in love with Rogue!" She said a look of accomplishment on her face.

Rogue stormed into the bathroom. "I don't love the Cajun!" She yelled.

Rogue shut the door and grimaced when she heard giggling then Jubilee yell back to her. "Yet!"

* * *

A/N: Kay just telling you all, again, I'm pairing Rogue with Remy. If you want a Pyro&Rogue story read 'Spy' or it you want Logan&Rogue read 'Waiting for You' alrighty? I just wanted to try out this pairing. But I was wondering which pairing people prefered. Bobby&Jubilee and Peter&Kitty, or Bobby&Kitty and Peter&Jubilee. Oh yah, some other pairings: Pietro&X, Pyro&Wanda (It makes me laugh) and um... there's others I just can't think of them. Anyways, byeeee. 


	3. Cheaters

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

I'm aware this chapter is pretty random, but for some reasonm I wanted Kitty and Jubilee to get into a fight about something so I was like 'ha ha Yes!!' So yah...**

* * *

**

Cheaters 

Rogue rolled over on her bed. It was dark out and dinner had just finished. Most of the teenagers had gone off to the recreation room. Rogue hadn't joined them. She just didn't feel like it. Warren and Logan had been abducted yesterday. Betsy hadn't left her room at all today. She'd been cooped up, doing who knew what. Probably thinking of all the different ways to make Stryfe suffer for taking her fiancée. Everyone felt depressed, but showed it in different ways.

Rogue lowered the book she was reading with a sigh. She turned her head so she could gaze out the window. However when she looked outside, a flash of blue caught her eye.

She looked down and saw that the fountain had been frozen over. She could see two people skating on the new rink. She knew one of them had to be Bobby. Who else could make ice? Rogue squinted to try and make out who the other person was.

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she stood up. Kitty? What was he doing with Kitty? Sure Kitty was a little more emotional then anyone else she knew but this was ridiculous! If Kitty had problems she should go seek comfort in Peter, her real boyfriend. And where was Jubilee? Did she know what they were doing.

Rogue decided to get the answers herself. Quietly, she phased through the wall and slowly floated down to the ground, making sure she wasn't seen or heard. When she got on the ground, she ducked behind the closest bush, and pushed a branch out of the way so she could see what they were doing.

Rogue could hear them speaking, she just couldn't tell exactly what they were saying. Rogue crouched and walked around the back of the bush. She checked to make sure they weren't looking and ran to the next closest bush. Now she could hear them. She wrapped her fingers around a small branch and lowered it so she could watch them.

Kitty's cheeks were red as she skated around the rink, her face lowered to the ground. Bobby wasn't looking at Kitty either, and took a high interest in the centre of the fountain.

Suddenly Kitty let out a small squeak and tripped over a loose bit of ice. Bobby stretched his arm out to catch Kitty. Rogue didn't know how it happened but somehow they had gotten all mixed up and their lips crashed together.

_Pull apart!_ Rogue thought. _Pull apart and it'll all be an accident!_ Instead Kitty seemed to lean into the kiss and Bobby's arm snaked it's way up Kitty's back.

Rogue let go of the branch and lowered her head into her hands. _Stupid Kitty!_ Rogue thought angrily. Kitty had a boyfriend of her own. Why did she have to make out with Bobby?

Rogue looked around the bush to see that they had finally pulled apart and were gazing into each other's eyes.

Rogue remained crouched as she phased through the wall behind her and away from the scene. Rogue flew upwards and went through the many floors until she arrived in her bedroom.

Now what could Rogue do with this knowledge. She could bitch to Kitty about how wrong it was, or play dumb and act as though she hadn't seen a thing. Rogue didn't like either of these options, but knew she'd have to do what she felt was right.

Rogue sat on her bed and looked out the window to see Bobby and Kitty had abandoned the skating rink.

A minute later the bedroom door open and Kitty came in, her face flushed and a pair of skates in her hand. "Oh! Like, hi Rogue!" She smiled brightly as she placed her skates in her closest.

Rogue watched as her friend pulled off her jean jacket, her back to Rogue. Rogue wondered which was the best way to approach the subject. She wasn't one to come right out and get to the point, but considering the topic, she shouldn't really beat around the bush either.

Rogue sighed as she came to a solution. "Did you have fun?" She knew it sounded like she was being a bitch but she didn't really care.

Kitty looked at Rogue from putting her jacket on a hanger. "Pardon?" Her eyes flashed with fear as she hung her jacket and closed the closest door.

Rogue tapped her fingers together and looked at the blue carpet before looking back up. "With Bobby? Did you have fun?" She asked, her voice stronger.

Kitty gave a small cough. "I don't know what you mean..." She mumbled.

Rogue looked up at Kitty and she frowned at her. "Of course you do Kitty! I saw you! You and Bobby! Kitty...what were you thinking? You have a boyfriend! Peter! And you kissed Bobby!" She snapped and watched Kitty's face turn pink, then red.

Kitty looked at Rogue, her eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Shut up! You don't understand!"

Rogue snorted and stood up, raising herself to her full height so she towered over her friend. "Oh, I don't? Then tell me."

Kitty's silence was an answer in itself. Rogue glared at her friend. "What were you thinking? What were you doing, skating around with Bobby? Why, Bobby of all people? What about Peter? You're his girlfriend!"

Kitty suddenly seemed to realize what she did and fell to her knees, shaking. "You don't...I lo-"

Rogue cut her off. "What? Love him?" Rogue gave a disapproving noise and turned away from her friend. "If you loved him, you wouldn't have kissed Bobby." Now Rogue could hear Kitty sobbing. Rogue turned back to Kitty, taking pity on her. "Why'd you do it Kit?" She asked.

Kitty's shoulders sagged and she looked up at Rogue. "I don't know." She whispered and shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't mean to."

Rogue sat on her bed with a sigh of frustration. "Well here's the real question: What will Peter think?" Rogue turned to look Kitty in the face.

Kitty looked at Rogue, shocked, as tears stopped falling. "What do you mean? I can't tell Peter!"

Rogue shook her head. "You have to tell him. I probably wasn't the only one that saw what happened. He's going to find out sooner or later. I think sooner is better and it's best he hears it from you rather then some else."

Kitty blinked a few times. "What will he say?" She asked quietly.

Rogue shrugged. "I don't know. But Kitty how long has this been going on? This... thing between you and Bobby?"

Kitty stood up slowly. "It was only this once. I promise it's the only time."

Rogue sighed and cocked her head to the side. "I believe you Kitty. Let's hope Peter does too. Tell him the truth Kitty." Rogue lead Kitty to the door. "If he loves you the way you love him, I'm sure he'll understand. It was probably just a spur of the moment. I mean a lot has happened recently."

Rogue pulled the door to their room open and Kitty wrapped Rogue into a tight hug. "Thanks Rogue! You're a great friend." She whispered.

Rogue pulled out of Kitty's hug. "I know I am. Now go find him." She tried to shoo Kitty away, but she kept speaking.

"You really are a great friend. I know what I did was wrong but still. Anyways, see you!" She turned and ran down the hall, looking for her boyfriend.

Rogue smiled. Kitty might make mistakes, but she learned from them quickly. Rogue knew it was only because emotions were running high, due to some many things happening at once. And she knew Peter would forgive Kitty. Be a little upset, yes, but forgive her none the less.

Rogue closed the door glad that that was taken care of. Rogue closed her eyes and then they snapped back open as Rogue remembered something very important. _Jubilee!_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Jubilee stood up, eyes wide with hurt, betrayal and anger. Sparks shot from her fingertips. Rogue had talked to Kitty and Bobby and unfortunately, Rogue had gotten stuck with telling Jubilee the bad news.

"Kitty said she's real sorry." Rogue answered patting her friends hand, hoping it would calm her. "And Bobby swears it was only this one time. He never meant to do that to you. He still loves you." Rogue whispered.

Jubilee sat back down and looked at the floor and then Rogue. "I'm not mad at Bobby. I still love him, but _Kitty_? I thought we were friends! How could she do something like that? I'm her best friend!"

Rogue had already used all the excuses she could come up with. "It was an accident." She said lamely.

Jubilee gave a short angry laugh and walked to look at the fountain, which had been melted earlier by John. "No. I still love Bobby, but I can't forgive Kitty." She looked over her shoulder at Rogue, eyes hard and hurt beyond repair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat at the desk in her room, finishing off the last of her homework before dinner. Rogue tapped the pencil, completely unfocused from her chemistry questions.

She tipped her chair back, thinking about everything except her homework. Jubilee wasn't speaking to Kitty. In fact, Jubilee had formed another group of friends. Whenever she walked down the halls, or was eating lunch or even just sitting in the recreation room, she was accompanied by Rahne and Amara. The odd time she was joined with Tabitha and Theresa.

Rogue put the front legs of her chair on the floor as the door opened and slammed shut, shaking the pictures on the wall. Rogue didn't have to turn around to see it was Jubilee, but she did anyways. "Hi!" Rogue forced the cheeriness into her voice.

Jubilee looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi! I thought you were Katherine." Jubilee quit using her friend's nicknames.

Rogue gave her a sad smile and closed her science textbook shut. "No. Just me." She sighed while she spoke. Despite her efforts, Jubilee didn't seem to be close to forgiving Kitty.

Suddenly a small noise was heard and Kitty phased through the door. Jubilee grabbed a book and jumped onto her bed, burying her nose in the book, purposely not looking at Kitty.

Kitty sent a sad look in Jubilee's direction and grabbed her own book and sat on her bed, which had been moved to the other side of the room.

Kitty tried to read, but looked at Rogue, who was still sitting at the desk. "Rogue, did you, like, get the math homework?" She asked, silence really bugging her.

Jubilee lowered her book and sat straight. "Careful Rogue! The kitten might try to _steal_ your work!" She dragged out the word 'steal' putting emphasis on it. She sneered at Kitty and sent her a dirty look.

Kitty looked at Jubilee, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jubilee! I don't want Bobby!"

Jubilee looked away pointedly, showing she wasn't paying attention. Rogue breathed out and spoke. "Jubilee...Kitty really is sorry. She didn't-"

Jubilee turned and made Rogue her next target. "Oh, so now your taking sides with the man stealer?" Her eyes glazed over as though she was meeting Rogue for the first time.

Rogue shook her head and turned the lamp over the desk away. "No. I'm not siding with anyone." She tried to say calmly but instead sounded snappy. She had had enough of this. "I'm just saying that: Yes it was wrong of Kitty to kiss your boyfriend Jubilee, but Jubilee, can't you see she really is sorry and you should forgive her and move past this. It's in the past and now it's getting on my nerves!" She ended her small speech by glaring at each of her friend's in turn.

Jubilee snorted and turned her head away. "Oh you're one to talk!" Her eyes narrowed. "You hold some of the worst grudges I know."

Rogue and Kitty's mouth fell open. Rogue was about to snap back at Jubilee when Rogue saw her eyes were sparklingly with amusement. "Like the Cajun who can't seem to keep his hands away from you. Or Ms. Marvel who is just a plain old bitch."

Rogue and Kitty let out the breath they'd been holding. Kitty was the first to speak. "Does this mean you forgive me?" She asked hopefully, voice just above a whisper.

Jubilee was silent for a minute before speaking. "I'm still mad at you, Katherine." Jubilee stood up and began walking to the door. "I think it's best you just stay away from me and Bobby. At least for a few days, just so I can cool off."

Kitty lifted her legs so she sat crossed legged on her bed. "But you know I really am sorry?"

Jubilee nodded once. "Yah, I know, just...distance." She gave her thumbs up to Kitty, before winking at Rogue and leaving the room without another word.

* * *

A/N: I'm soooooo freaking sorry it took so freaking long to get the next chapter posted. Basically Rogers cut us of from the Internet for a weak because they detected a virus which no virus scan pick up, and it would harm their systems in ways they didn't even know! The worst part is we had to pay for our week in which we had no Internet! In other words they're assholes! So, I'm back. Was in a foul mood, but I'm fine now cause I went to the Fall Out Boy concert last night and it kicked ass! So, now I'm back, I'm sorry Rogers is gayly retarded, and I'll post the next chapter when I finish typing it... and I get reviews : D Byeee for now! 


	4. Prayers

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

I felt like having a Rogue and Kurt chapter because I like sibling moments in stories. **

* * *

**

Prayers

Rogue was flying around above the mansion. Everyone was sleeping. She wasn't really allowed out of the mansion unless she was with somebody else, considering her position with the whole Apocalypse and horsemen thing.

She landed softly on the roof, thinking about what would happen if she got caught by Stryfe. Most likely she would be able to get away. She was a telekinetic, telepath, could teleport, fly, phase and had super strength, heightened senses, and claws. It seemed unlikely that she would get caught, and in the process of not being caught, she'd kill Stryfe.

She jumped off the roof, almost like one would, if they were diving into a pool. She flew down and opened her balcony door, flying inside and closing the door and locking it behind her. Kitty and Theresa remained sleeping, not even moving.

Jubilee and Theresa had switched rooms so Jubilee was rooming with Amara and Rahne because she was still a little annoyed at what Kitty had done, though she wasn't acting as bad as she originally had been.

But that wasn't what was really bothering her. No it was the fact of what would happen if she turned into a horseman. Would she attack innocent people? The people she loved most like her friends? Her _family_? It all came down to one thing. Apocalypse only cared about the powerful mutants. So, yes she would.

And if she did turn evil, would their be any way to stop her? Would her only way out be death itself? Would they be forced to kill her, just so she would stop killing others?

Lost in her thoughts, she left her room, floating just above the ground, not making a sound, not really knowing which direction she was heading.

She flew down the many flight of stairs until she came to the lowest level on the Institute, the level only official X-Men were allowed. She touched the ground lightly, and walked down the hallway her steps slow and thoughtful, her mind still wandering.

She stopped at a door and pressed it open to see her brother crouched in a chair, head bent, rosary in hand as he mumbled in German to himself.

Rogue cleared her throat and walked around the table and took the seat right across from him.

Kurt looked up at Rogue and lowered his hands, blocking the rosary from sight. "Yes, fraulien? Did you need something?"

Rogue sighed and stretched her arms out before her on the table. "Yes. No. I don't know." She raised her eyes and looked at her brother. "Just to talk."

Kurt's golden eyes widened. "About?"

Rogue shrugged and brought her hand to rest under her cheek, head held up by her elbow. "I was just thinking...and I don't know." She tapped her fingers on the table. Her brother watched her, tail flicking from side to side patiently. Rogue sighed again. "Am I a bad person?" She asked unexpectedly.

Kurt frowned in confusion. "What? No, Rogue. What made you think you're a bad person? You're an X-Men, and we do what's right."

Rogue lowered her head so her face was pressed against the table. After a minute she sat up straight. "Maybe Kurt. We try to protect others, but still..." She trailed off and then started again. "I mean, what if we're not on the right side. We're always fighting someone it seems, and we hurt others. For crying out loud, we sometimes try to kill others."

Kurt gave Rogue a look that suggested she continue, so she did. "The name, William Stryker ring a bell? Harpoon?"

Kurt sighed and rested his hand on Rogue's. "Don't think on it for too long. As long as what we feel we're doing is right, then there's nothing to worry about." He gave her hand a small squeeze.

Rogue rested her chin on the cold table. "But how do I know it's the right thing?" She asked, voice dripping with desperation.

Kurt lifted his other hand and pushed his rosary into Rogue's hand. "You pray and ask God for guidance, and he'll show the way."

Rogue rubbed her thumb over the smooth stones on the rosary. After a minute she turned her head away, face turning red. "I've never prayed before. I don't know how to." She confessed looking back at her brother.

His smiled at her and grasped both of her hands in his. "Then repeat after me...Our Father, Who art in heaven, Hallowed be Thy Name..."

----------------------------------------------------

Rogue sighed and flopped onto her bed. For an hour she had been repeating her brother, learning prayers. It may have seemed weird to others, but praying and religion was a big thing to her brother. Besides, Kurt insisted praying was good, and so there was nothing wrong with it.

Rogue pulled the blankets down and crawled under the covers, sneaking a quick peek at the clock on her bed side table. The red numbers flashed a 1:23 a.m. back at her.

She felt a small voice in the back of her mind. Rogue opened her eyes angrily, head burying itself deeper into the pillow.

_Is she sleeping yet? _

No Iceprick, she just usually sleeps with her eyes open.

Oh ha ha Logan.

Remy thought it was funny.

Good Lord Remy, you think everything is funny.

This may be a little off topic, but Rogue's listening to us.

Rogue's eyes glazed over, as there was another small buzzing noise and the psyches quieted down. _Thank you!_ She snapped. She rolled onto her back and put her hands over her face. Tomorrow she'd have to take care of the psyches. There was far too many and it was getting crowded. Ever since 'Phoenix' the door system seemed to have stopped working. 

Yes, tomorrow she'd go throw all the psyches and delete all the useless psyches, or ones she just didn't want in her mind. She gave a small yawn and stretched her arms, fingers curling into fists. She rolled onto her side, facing the wall. She blinked once slowly, then closed her eyes again, falling asleep as another buzzing of the psyches started up.

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm aware this chapter was short. That is why in exactly five minutes I'm posting the next one which is WAAAY longer. So see you then.

In case anyone was wondering the psyche conversation was as followed:

Bobby, Logan, Bobby, Remy, Logan, John.


	5. Deleting Psyches

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**

* * *

**

**Deleting Psyches**

"Rogue! Come on! Wake up!" Rogue grumbled in response. "Come on Rogue! I want to go to breakfast!"

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed hand posed to punch whoever was talking to her. Her fist stopped millimetres from Theresa's stomach. Theresa blinked her blue eyes at Rogue stupidly.

"Ah, Rogue? You okay?" Theresa asked, her eyes flicking between Rogue's face and her still outstretched fist.

A moment later Rogue put her hand down and got out of bed. "Yah. I'm fine." She went over to her closet. On the outside she appeared normal. On the inside she was seething. _Who was that?!_ She screamed.

Two voices answered at once. _Juggernaut._

Rogue frowned and walked into the bathroom, while Theresa went to try and wake Kitty up. _Well then he's the first psyche to go! _She declared. Only a telepath could do things, such as delete psyches. But technically, Rogue was now a telepath so she could delete them herself.

Rogue finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom. "It's all yours!" She gave a two-fingered salute to Theresa and teleported away to the kitchen.

She appeared in the kitchen, right in front of Kurt, who was pouring some coffee. "Mien Gott!" He exclaimed, taking a step back, his yellow eyes huge with surprise.

Rogue tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Now you know how it feels to the rest of us when you do that." She smiled, mock sweetly and turned to get some breakfast out of the oven.

Kurt mumbled something to himself before answering to Rogue's statement. "Ja. Remind me to never do that again."

"Do what again?" Asked Storm, walking into the kitchen, Hank right next to her.

Kurt shook his head and glared at his sister before teleporting away, coffee in his hand.

Rogue rolled her eyes, shaking her head and smiling. "Nothing."

Rogue stuck her fork in her breakfast and shovelled it down her throat. In record time of a minute she had finished her breakfast and was leaving the kitchen.

She walked up the stairs, listening to the fight taking place.

"Stop." X-23 said in a calm voice. A smacking sound could be heard. "Stop." She said, sounding a little ticked off. Another smacking sound followed that. "STOP!" She screamed.

Rogue reached the top of the stairs and nearly fell down them laughing when she saw what was happening.

X-23 was walking down the hall with Pietro dancing around her. Actually he was just running around her, which was clearly pissing her off. The smacking sound was her punching his arm everytime he ran in front of her.

X-23 looked up when she saw Rogue laughing. She scowled at her friend. "Oh ha ha, Rogue. Do you see me making fun of you when Gambit does similar things to you?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow like Logan did so many times. "Yes." Her face perfectly neutral.

X-23 walked past her turning her head away, pretending to be angry. "Oh whatever!" She shot back, walking down the stairs and snapping at Pietro. "Stop!" She yelled as he began his running all over again. She seemed to find a way to solve the problem by pushing him down the last few stairs.

Rogue continued heading towards her room when she felt the buzzing of a million voices (well it at least felt like a million) speaking at once.

Rogue looked at her watch. _I have a half hour. Enough time to get rid of Juggernaut. _She went back into her room, thankful it was empty. She sat crossed legged on her bed and closed her eyes as she went into her mind to find Juggernaut.

She looked around the darkness. _Oh come on! Where is he? That coward!_ She saw a bunch of the psyches standing off to the side. "Where is he?" She asked them, arms crossed over her chest.

Logan pointed into the darkness. "Down there somewhere hiding."

Rogue rolled her eyes and raised her arms exasperatingly. "Does everything have to be hard?" She asked, shaking her fists.

Bobby began laughing. "Well this is your mind. You can do whatever you want with it."

Rogue blinked and the darkness turned into the mansion's forest. "Where is he?" She asked.

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know." He moved closer and whispered. "But Sabretooth's hiding behind those trees."

A growl and the rustling of leaves came from a nearby tree. "Liar!"

Rogue sighed and walked towards the tree the noise was coming from. "Well, I'll get rid of Juggernaut some other time."

-----------------------------------

Rogue opened her eyes and yawned. She had managed to successfully get rid of Sabretooth, Yuriko and Xavier. Later, when she had time, she'd get rid of X-23, Juggernaut, and anybody else she didn't't need.

Rogue rubbed her eyes and looked over at the clock. Her jaw dropped open. She was ten minutes late for math, and worst of all, Mr. Summers was her teacher. She jumped off her bed and grabbed her backpack running down the hall. Teleporting never crossed her mind once.

She burst into the classroom, panting slightly. Scott turned from the note he was writing on the board. "Nice of you to join us Rogue. Why are you late?" He asked sternly, frown plastered on his face.

Rogue shrugged, bag still in hand. "I lost track of time."

Scott waved to the half full classroom. "Don't let it happen again. Take a seat."

Rogue sat next to X-23 and Peter. "Hey guys." She whispered.

X-23 turned to look at Rogue, looking bored. "Why were you late? You were at breakfast before me, but you're last to get to class?" Suddenly Jubilee ran in, completely breathless. X-23 growled and rolled her eyes. "Second last to get to class. What's the deal?" She asked.

Rogue's head rolled off her hands and onto her desk. She gave a small groan. "The psyches were getting kind of loud so I was getting rid of some. I completely lost track of time." She whispered back.

Peter seemed mildly curious about their conversation. "Really? You can just get rid of certain psyches?" She nodded and he scowled slightly. "Are you sure that's smart?"

Rogue was confused. "What's wrong with it?"

Peter watched to make sure Scott's back was completely turned before explaining. "You're maker yourself weaker in a sense. Getting rid of these psyches might be the leverage Apocalypse and Stryfe need to capturing you."

Rogue snorted. "Please! I'm stronger then those two. I could kick their butts in a fight any day!" She reassured Peter. "Besides, I was getting headaches all the time because of the psyches constant chatter."

Scott turned to see Rogue talking. "Quiet and pay attention."

_You don't have to take this bullshit from him! _Juggernaut yelled.

Rogue groaned inwardly. _Not you again!_

Rogue felt her anger brewing. Scott stood impatiently tapping his foot. The very gesture made Rogue want to punch something. No, not Rogue, Juggernaut.

Scott looked at Rogue expectantly. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Rogue stood up and threw her math textbook at him. She smirked in satisfaction when it came within a centimetre from hitting him. She stormed out of the class yelling over shoulder. "I'm leaving!"

When Rogue was out of the classroom she realized what Juggernaut had just done and ran to the nearest window. She pulled it open and flew off into the sky to clam the other psyches down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue floated onto a tree branch, one leg curling into her chest, the other hanging limply over the edge of the branch. Rogue rested her back against the trunk and closed her eyes sighing. She was still on the mansion grounds, but deep in the forest where it'd be hard to find her.

A small rustling came from the branch above Rogue's head and she looked up, smile on her lips. "Hi Matt!"

Matt parted the branches and looked at Rogue, feet hanging over the branch. "Hey Rogue!" He gave her a curious look. "Why aren't you in class?"

Rogue frowned and looked out at the forest. "Stupid psyches." She grimaced, looking back up at Matt.

Matt rolled his eyes jokingly. "Oh no." He grinned. "What happened this time?"

Rogue shook her head, trying not to laugh as she told the story. "Well, a guy in my head called Juggernaut got mad at Mr. Summers. As a result he made me throw my textbook at him."

Matt quirked an eyebrow trying to contain his laughter. "And you got kicked out of class?"

Rogue shook her head, smile growing. "Not quite." She watched as Matt climbed off the tree branch and moved onto one that was at the same level as her branch. He sat in a position like Rogue, except both legs were dangling over the branch. Rogue continued her story. "Juggernaut stormed out of the class. Of course by the time he was out I realized what I'd done and flew out of the school. I just need a quick breather before I go back."

Matt laughed loudly at Rogue's story and Rogue joined him, laughing softly. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of funny. Who, in their right mind, would throw a book at Scott 'Fearless Leader' Summers?

Rogue looked over at Matt and looked at him knowingly. "Ok. So now you know my story. What's yours?" She asked, her tone leaving no room for protests.

Matt brushed some of his light blonde hair out of his face. "No reason really. Nothing to do. Students are in class, adults are teaching the classes."

Rogue frowned. "What about Alex. He doesn't teach anything." She trailed off but a smirk made it's way to her lips and she knew what Matt was going to say before he actually said it.

Matt spoke so sarcastically Rogue, burst out laughing. "He is preparing for his, oh so wonderful date with Danielle dearest." He cooed.

Rogue laughed and tugged some of her brown hair, thinking. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Rogue cleared her throat to catch Matt's attention, which seemed to be drifting towards the clearing almost below them.

Matt turned his head to look at Rogue. "Yes?" He asked, leaning into the tree and placing his feet on the branch. He closed his eyes looking completely relaxed.

Rogue leaned her head against the tree, closing her eyes. "I'm just going to go see if I can find Juggernaut." She muttered. Matt didn't respond, but he knew what she was talking about.

Rogue found herself in the exact same place in her mind. Only difference was that Matt wasn't on the branch next to her, and she could hear the psyches running around below her. Rogue jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground in a squatting position.

She stood up straight. X-23 was standing right across from her. "Hey Rogue. Long time no visit!" She said cheerfully.

Rogue smiled, somewhat sadly. "Sorry, but you know I have to get rid of you. I have Logan and it's getting crowded in here."

X-23 waved her apology off. "Don't be worried. I completely understand. You got to do what you need to in order to stay sane right?"

Rogue grinned, glad her friend understood. "That's good, but do you think you could tell me where Juggernaut and Blob are?"

X-23 shrugged and waved her arm in a random direction. "I think their hiding in the mansion. They know their at the top of your most wanted list."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Figures. Nothing can be easy, can it?"

X-23 grinned and looked thoughtful. "I do know where Magneto and Mystique are." She was about to tell Rogue, but she cut her off.

"Oh, it's okay. I was actually going to hold on to them. They do have pretty useful powers." She added at X-23's look of surprise.

X-23 just rolled her eyes. "You're weird. Messed up in the head." She grinned. "Course, you do have like thirty little psyches running around your head."

Rogue tapped her head. "It's annoying me, so you understand why I have to get rid of them."

X-23 just smirked. "Of course. Let's hurry up and get this over with."

-----------------------------------------------------

Rogue opened her eyes, blinking slightly due to the brightness of the sun. Rogue yawned and stretched her arms, attracting Matt's attention.

Matt, who was lying on the branch on his back, hands resting under his head, turned to look at Rogue, smiling. "Welcome back. How was your journey?" He lifted himself up so his back was resting against the trunk of the tree.

Rogue shook her head. "Kind of unsuccessful. I couldn't find Juggernaut. Little coward if you ask me." _I resent that! _Juggernaut yelled, loudly, voicing his protests. Rogue snorted in her mind.

Matt gave Rogue a small look of sympathy. "Well, did you accomplish anything?" He asked, trying to sound hopeful.

Rogue nodded once. "Yah. I got X-23 and, Blob. Blob and Juggernaut were hiding in Xavier's office. I found them and Juggernaut got away the annoying jerk." Rogue was mad Juggernaut had managed to escape.

Matt patted Rogue's hand, causing Rogue to flinch in fear of touching him. Matt ignored it. "You'll get him next time. Don't worry about it."

Rogue nodded and looked down at her watch. Her eyes popped out of their sockets. "Oh shit! Is that the time?!" She jumped off the tree branch and hovered in the air. "Sorry Matt! I have to get to history!" She flew away, yelling over her shoulder. "See you later!"

Matt stood up. "Later Rogue!" He waved before grabbing the trunk of the tree and sliding down.

Rogue turned and flew top speed towards the mansion, hoping she wouldn't be so late she'd get into big trouble. In other words, extra danger room.

* * *

A/N: See?? I told you it'd be longer. Excuse me if you find randomness but I was running off chocolate ship cookies and sprite when I wrote this so I was extremely hyper. RA HA HA! ...Cough...Okay, I'm better...ish...mmmm yes Review and I'll make sure my next chapter is... sensible. ...Maybe... ... ... Next time I think I need to stop listening to Grace Kelly.


	6. The Hunt Continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

BW: Look everyone! Centri's back! Yay! Say something...

Centri: Rawr

BW: ...Or just say rawr like you normally do

Centri: -singing- I won't cross the street till you hold my hand... -Is hyper without the help of sprite- OOH! Jellybeans!

BW: Right and you do realize that they, being the readers, being the general public, being everyone across the globe, is reading your insanity?

Centri: Yup!

BW: Okay, just checking!

**

* * *

**

The Hunt Continues

Rogue tapped her pencil on the edge of her desk. Good news and bad news. She was late and therefore she was in trouble. On the plus side, she wasn't stuck with extra danger room, she just had to write an essay about the invasion of Poland which caused World War 1. So far she had an introduction sentence, and that was it. Unfortunately, she had to have the whole thing written for tomorrow.

She had waited until the last minute to start it, which was probably the biggest mistake she'd ever made. Kitty and Theresa were fast asleep, their snores making it hard to concentrate.

Movement made Rogue swivel around in her chair to look at Theresa who sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. "Rogue? Why are you still awake? Go to bed and turn off the lights!"

Rogue frowned. "No can do. I have to write an essay for tomorrow." She turned back to her work.

Theresa looked puzzled. "So you waited until the last minute to write it because...?" She asked, trailing off.

"Because..." Rogue trailed off then snapped. "Because, because!" She heard Theresa flop down into her pillows, moaning about the light being bright and within a minute she was sleeping again.

Rogue put her pencil down and leaned back in her chair, tipping the chair back onto it's back legs. She couldn't focus on anything anymore, and it sucked. Not just the Juggernaut, but she wondered where Logan and Warren were and what they were doing.

Xavier and Hank said it would be impossible to track them, considering Apocalypse could make strong mental shields, but the Professor hadn't even tried Cerebro. Lazy, in Rogue's opinion.

Suddenly Rogue brought the front legs of the chair on the floor as a thought crossed her mind. She was a telepath. She could use Cerebro! She had two telepaths in her head so it wouldn't be too hard to use Cerebro. No, using Cerebro would be a snap!

Rogue stood up and phased through the door and flew down the hall, not wanting to wake others with her running.

She phased through the floor until she came down to the final floor. With an heir of purpose, she walked down the hallway, shape shifting herself into Xavier. When she reached the doors of Cerebro she knelt down as a blue light scanned her face. The laser went away and Rogue stood up, turning back into herself.

"Welcome Professor." The computerized voice of a woman created Rogue as the doors to Cerebro slid open.

Rogue stepped inside the big room. "Hello Cerebro." She muttered. The doors behind her slid shut and Rogue walked down the little platform until she reached the end where the headset rested on a small table.

Rogue kneeled down again and grabbed the weird shaped head piece. She hesitated briefly before placing it on her head.

_Okay Cerebro, do your stuff. _She silently commanded and waited for Cerebro to start up. She didn't have to wait long. In an instant she was travelling through the minds of millions, billions of mutants.

Rogue hopped from my mind to mind, searching for Logan and Warren. _This is taking to long. _She concentrated harder.

Suddenly Cerebro began beeping and the computerized voice buzzed in her ear. "System failure! Mutants cannot be located!" And then the weirdest thing to ever happen, happened.

Rogue was sent flying backwards out of Cerebro, the head piece snapping off her head. The doors to Cerebro opened as Rogue was sent flying out.

With a THUD, Rogue landed outside Cerebro and the doors shut. Rogue laid on her back on the ground, moaning from the pain in her back. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over onto her side slowly.

"Rogue?" Rogue's eyes opened when she heard Betsy speaking to her. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Rogue looked up to see Betsy glaring down at her sternly. Rogue gave Betsy a weak grin. "Hi?" She offered.

Betsy put both hands on her hips. "What are you doing down here? And outside Cerebro for that matter?"

Rogue sat up painfully as the healing factor worked furiously to fix the pain in her back. "I'm putting one of my stupider plans into effect." She muttered.

Betsy looked slightly intrigued so Rogue continued. "In other words, trying to find Logan and Warren." Rogue cringed when she said Warren's name. Betsy got very emotional whenever she heard her fiancée's name.

Betsy's eyes glazed over with sadness for a minute before she stuck out a hand to help Rogue up. "Did it work?" She asked hopefully.

Rogue accepted Betsy's help and shook her head. "No. Cerebro spat me out." She pulled herself to her feet.

Betsy gave Rogue a weird look. "Oh. I was going to come and try to use Cerebro."

Rogue tilted he head to the side. "Really? Go try it. It might like you better then me." She mumbled and pushed Betsy to the door.

Betsy spun around so she was behind Rogue. "Why? If it didn't work for you, it won't work for me. You got three telepaths in your head." She knocked on the side of Rogue's head. "I'm only one telepath!" She began to storm down the hallway.

Rogue ran after Betsy. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find them. And then you and Warren can get married."

Betsy pushed the elevator button, and the doors slid open as she replied. "You really think so?"

Rogue nodded. "Sure! Trust me, I've seen weirder things. Much weirder."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue laid in bed an hour later, having completed her essay. It was one in the morning by the time she'd crawled into bed. As per usual, she couldn't sleep a wink.

She could hear Juggernaut running through her mind. His heavy footsteps louder then usual. It was almost as if he was mocking her. Making fun of the fact she could never find him.

With an angry sigh Rogue closed her eyes. She opened them and she was standing outside the Institute. Logan was sitting on the ground, back against the tree as he sat in the shade of a tree. The weird thing about her mind was that it was always sunny whenever she came here.

Logan looked up. "Hey kid." He muttered standing up slowly.

Rogue gave a small wave, trying to resist the urge to run over and hug him. "Hi Logan. Have you seen Juggernaut?" She asked.

Logan stood up and motioned to some trees in the clearing. Half of them were knocked down. Rogue spun around to look Logan in the eye. "Which way did he go?"

Logan pointed in one direction. "That way." Rogue took off running. _He won't get away this time. _As she left she made the trees snap themselves back together.

She stopped running as she heard a small rustle coming from the bushes near her. She parted the bushes to see Wanda and John looking thoroughly annoyed.

"How could you let him get away?!" Wanda screeched in John's face. "You moron! You should be thankful Rogue's not here." John motioned to Wanda, who spun around and her eyes grew. "Rogue!"

Rogue opened her mouth to ask a question and John just pointed to some bushes. Rogue ran past yelling a quick "Thank you!" Over her shoulder. She nearly laughed when Wanda began yelling at John again.

Rogue pushed through the forest and saw a huge hole in the wall of the Institute. Rogue slapped a hand to her forehead. "Idiot!" She hissed "He's going to destroy this entire place if I don't find him." She ran up to the Institute and walked through the hole. She looked and saw another hole in the wall. She ran through it and continued running through the halls, keeping an eye out for Juggernaut.

Rogue stepped through another hole in the wall. She saw Kitty running through a wall, and Jubilee watching her disappear, before turning to Rogue. "Looking for Juggernaut?" Rogue didn't get a chance to answer. "That way." Jubilee hitched a thumb over her shoulder.

Rogue was about to run through a hole in the wall but stopped. "Is that where Kitty's going?" She asked.

Jubilee nodded. "Yeah. Can you hurry up and get rid of Juggernaut? He's giving everyone a headache." She rubbed her temples and Rogue just ran through the hole in the wall.

Rogue was scowling. _How hard can it be to find a guy that weighs like three hundred pounds and stomps around like a giant? _Rogue continued running through the mansion.

She stepped into the next room, the recreation room. Magneto was reading a book. "Looking for Juggernaut?" He asked, looking up, a weird hopeful look on his face.

Rogue put her hands on her hips. She didn't really expect to get answers from Magneto. "He went that way." He pointed. "He acts like a little kid. I can't believe I actually recruited him."

Rogue was at a lose for words. "Ok. Cool. Thanks." She left the room, Magneto yelling at her. "He said he was going back outside."

Rogue knew she would never find him at this rate, so hoping what Magneto said was true, she went outside to wait and see if he'd come. She sat on a tree branch and looked in the direction of the mansion.

Rogue sat on the tree, waiting for Juggernaut. After a while, Rogue got impatient. "Come on you coward! Come out here!" She screamed.

She heard rustling and looked down to see Juggernaut. She smirked. _Yes! Finally! _She jumped off the tree branch, landing directly on Juggernaut's back.

In hardly anytime she had him gone for good.

Rogue opened her eyes, and rolled onto her side. The clock read that it was now two in the morning. It didn't matter to Rogue. Juggernaut was gone! Now she could live in peace... or at least keep her sanity. She smirked again before falling asleep.

* * *

Centri: Isn't it cool?

BW: Cool what? The world reading us? No! ...This...

Centri: XP

BW: Shut up!

Centri: NO!!

BW: ...YESSSSSSSS

Centri: NO! -looks at clock- Damn! I've gotta go ride Jersey (pony) in a few minutes... If I don't return, I'm probably dead

BW: Eek! Okay then.

Centri: And then paige can't be mad, because I STILL haven't finished that story of mine...eheh. I don't even know where the beginning of the next chapter is -sheepish face- What? I was at Tremblant! I didn't have a computer to save it to!

BW: Which, the Terrier one?

Centri: Yup! -Beings to ramble about story-

BW: I think I can live without knowing.

Centri: Actually, you can't. You haven't lived until you've read about Kyp's insanity.

BW: Yes I can... because I enjoy writing Pietro's insanity and his torture sessions which soon follow involving Wanda and X.

So anyways, Next chapter me and Centri will be having an exclusive interview with Pyro and Pietro! Woot! Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I enjoy Rogue's random conversation witht he many psyches. They amuse me. But next chapter something special is going to happen... besides the interview, so that'll be there soon.


	7. Vision of the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

BW: Sorry, but Pietro and Pyro were unable to make it today. They send their apology's and promise they'll come as soon as they can.

* * *

Vision of the Future

Rogue sat on the ceiling. Kitty and Jubilee stared up at her, confused. Rogue was sitting crossed legged on the ceiling looking down at her friends, who were wearing the most puzzling looks ever.

Rogue crossed her arms and glared down at her friends. "What?"

Jubilee scratched the top of her head. "Why are you doing homework on the ceiling?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Rogue smirked as she moved the book in front of her face. "Helps me think." She answered.

Kitty was standing on Rogue's desk, so she was at the same level with Rogue's face. "How? Like, wouldn't the blood, like, rush into your head?"

Rogue shook her head. "Nope. Logan's healing factor prevents it from happening." She looked over the book as she heard them project the next question on their minds. "And the reason I'm able to stay up here is because Jean's a telekinetic and Toad can stick himself to walls and ceilings."

Kitty jumped off the desk and gave Rogue another weird look. "Like okay."

Jubilee crossed her arms. "No reading our thoughts!" She yelled, the unfairness of it written on her face.

Rogue didn't look up as she responded telepathically. Well it's hard to miss it when you're thinking it like this. Then she spoke aloud. "And if you two don't mind, I'd like to get as much work done as possible before supper." She gave them a hard stare.

Kitty grabbed Jubilee's wrist. "Like, okay. See you later!" She began to phase through the door.

"Later!" Rogue yelled as Jubilee disappeared through the door, being drug out by Kitty. Rogue sighed to the empty room. "Finally I'm alone." She murmured as she dropped her book onto the desk. She pushed herself off the ceiling landing in a squatting position on her bed.

Rogue closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was outside in the middle of the forest just outside the mansion. She blinked a couple more times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No. She was definitely standing outside, but how'd she get here? She hadn't meant to teleport if that's what had happened. Rogue went to move when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She whipped her around to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

A little kid, a girl to be specific, was running out of the forest. The girl couldn't be more then five years old. She had brown chestnut hair, much like Rogue's with streaks of auburn in it. They little girl had cute face, again, much like Rogue's. Even the girl's eyes were green. More like a leaf green, then Rogue's actual emeralds.

Rogue watched the little girl. _Bizarre. I've never seen any little kids around the Institute..._ The thought ended as the mini Rogue ran straight into someone's arms.

Rogue gasped. That was her! The woman that was now picking up the little girl was her. Well, almost her. Her hair was shorter, going a little past her shoulders and a couple years older.

Rogue strained her ears as she heard the older her speaking to the little girl. "Julia, your daddy's looking for you. So is your brother. Where've you been?" The older Rogue strolled away, little girl in her arms.

The girl known as Julia pushed herself out of Rogue's arms and took her hand, pulling her through the bushes. "Exploring!" She answered excitedly, eyes shining.

Rogue wasn't as confused as she had been. This was just Irene's power. She had the power to see the future, so this was all it was.

Julia pulled the older Rogue into a clearing, where a huge cluster of people were. Julia turned and tugged on her shirt. "Mommy! Where's Uncle Kurt?"

Rogue's eyes widened. _I'm a mom? How the Hell can I have kids when I can't touch! _Then she thought of something else when she saw the ring on her older self's hand. _Oh my God! Who do I marry? _

Older Rogue rested a hand on her daughters head. "Where does he normally go?" Rogue asked her daughter back. 

Julia looked in thought before looking up into the tree above them. "Hi Uncle Kurt!" She waved frantically.

BAMF Kurt appeared in a puff of blue smoke beside his niece. "Hello Fraulien." He hadn't changed much, except to have gotten slimmer.

The three walked through some bushes and Rogue ran to see what else Irene's powers could show her.

She walked through the same bushes and stopped walking, completely amazed. Everyone was standing and sitting around. The sun fell into the huge clearing behind the mansion, and a bunch of little kids ran around.

A girl that looked like a two year old Jean toddled up to Julia. "Ulia!" She screamed wrapping her arms around Julia's waist.

Julia looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. "Can I go play with Ben and Nate, mommy? Can I?" She asked, her green eyes pleading with her mothers.

Older Rogue smiled down at her daughter. "Of course, sweetie."

Julia smiled brightly and ran after a boy with blond hair and hazel eyes and appeared to be around the same age as Julia. The mini Jean wobbled after Julia again. The little boy turned to look at Julia. "We need more people to play tag. Where's Max and Sean?" He asked look around.

Julia shrugged. "I don't know, Ben." She turned to see the mini Jean now crawling after them. "I haven't seen my brother all day." She turned to address the little Jean. "Where's your brothers, Rachael?"

Rachael looked around and shrugged smiling cutely. Julia looked over Rachael's shoulder. "They're back!" She screamed excitedly.

Everyone turned to follow the little girl's gaze. Coming through the back door, was a much taller Wanda and John. John's hair was dyed a blond and Wanda had her hair cut to her shoulder and the ends were dyed red. Riding on John's shoulders was a boy of around the age three. He had the face of his father, but his hair was black as his mothers and his eyes were grey.

Yuriko walked next to them. She hadn't changed at all, thanks, no doubt, to her healing factor. She was smirking. "Look who I found at the airport." She spoke with a voice full of amusement.

A man with pure white hair ran up to Wanda and John. "Hey guys! How was Australia?" He asked, clear blue eyes shifting between the three impatiently.

Wanda put one hand on her hip. "How do you think it was Pietro?" She snapped back.

Pietro pretended to look crestfallen. "Did you like it Dan?" He turned to speak to the boy on John's shoulders. Pietro lifted Dan off John's shoulders and put him down.

Dan was scowling, much like his mother usually did. "Australia was fun." He answered.

A screech came from the bushes near Rogue. "Pietro you ass! Get back over here! The kids are at it again!"

Jubilee, who had been sitting on a blanket by herself, baby in her arms, snapped her head around. "Laura! Watch your language! There are kids here!"

X-23 emerged from the bushes. She was holding a kid in each arm, as they tried to smack each other. They both had blonde hair and had clear blue eyes like Pietro. They only seemed to be about four. Pietro ran up to X-23 and picked one of them up and placed a quick kiss on Laura's cheek. "Sorry." Then he turned his attention to the boy in his arms. "James you little rascal! Why were trying to hit Allen?" He tried to sound as though he was scolding his son.

Rogue turned her attention away from X-23 and Pietro and saw that Wanda and John's son, Dan had run off and was now speaking to a boy around his age. The other boy had chestnut hair and when he turned to look over his shoulder, Rogue saw that he had eyes almost like Remy's. They were emerald green on black.

Rogue watched the boy, mildly interested who his parents were. It was obvious who the father was, but she curious as to who would be crazy enough to actually have a kid with the Cajun.

The little boy smiled as he saw the older Rogue. "Mommy!" He yelled running over and leaving Dan to scowl at his friend. He jumped into her arms and smiled shyly. "We can't find Uncle Logan. Daddy went go look for him." He spoke.

Rogue's jaw touched the ground. Rogue married Remy? That had to be the most messed up thing she had ever heard.

**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is Part 2. That'll be coming somewhat soon. 


	8. Vision of the Future 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

BW: OMG! It's... Pietro??

Centri: Pyro. Totally Pyro. Or Pietro

BW: PYRO!!!! MINE!!!

Centri: or...BOTH?!?!?!

BW: PIETRO!!!!! BOTH!!! -hugs-

Pietro: This is strange

Centri: ...Eek. I've gotta run. Bye? I'm so tackling Pyro, btw

BW: NOOOO!! You can't when he's mine!

Pyro: Why do you want to tackle me?

* * *

**Vision of the Future 2**

The older Rogue looked over her shoulder, directly at the real Rogue and winked. Rogue was surprised. Could she see her standing there? Rogue waved a hand in her own face. It was transparent. So that meant that her older self shouldn't be able to see her.

Rogue looked back at her son and pretended to be surprised. "You can't! Well, we'll have to do something about that!" She put her son down, just as someone emerged from the bushes near Rogue.

The auburn hair and red on black eyes were hard to miss. "Maxim! Veins içi!" He beckoned the boy over.

Max ran over to Remy, who leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Max grinned and nodded his head as he listened to his father.

Max turned to give his father a questioning look, who just nodded in response. Max ran towards Julia and Ben. He caught up to them and began blubbering on about something.

Julia nodded excitedly and looked around. "James! Allen! Come here!" She yelled to the twins.

Rogue turned away from the cluster of kids and turned to see a large man standing over a little girl with straight black hair. She was around the age of four and listening to the man carefully.

At a closer look, Rogue realized this was Piotr and the little girl was probably his daughter. The girl he was standing over him appeared to have some of his features, so it made sense.

He was slightly leaning over his daughter's shoulder and was pointing to different parts of the lake. The girl nodded enthusiastically.

Peter stepped back and crossed his arms. "Let's see it then." He tried to look stern, but his feature was too soft.

Again the girl nodded and held her arms out to the lake. Her face twisted in concentration, and nothing appeared to happen. Finally two large columns of water shot up from the lake.

The columns stood in place for a few minutes before Peter grinned. "That's good for now Paige. You can let go." Paige visibly relaxed and dropped her hands, the columns of water falling back into the lake.

Suddenly a very energetic brunette ran up to Paige and picked her up excitedly. "Yah! My daughter! The youngest mutant in the world!" She spun her daughter around.

Peter rested a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Alright Katherine. That's enough. I don't want my daughter to get sick right after her moment of success."

Rogue smirked. That was Kitty? She changed a lot. Not just in height, but her speech was lacking in likes, but she appeared as bubbly as ever.

Kitty scowled at her husband. "Excuse me? A moment? Our daughter is four years old and already her mutation has developed." She told him matter-of-factly. "This is something we must celebrate!" She shot at him, turning around so he faced her back.

Peter sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't think getting sick qualifies as celebrating." He smirked as he moved his arms around Kitty's waist. "But your right. Our daughter is the youngest existing mutant." He gazed proudly at his daughter as Kitty put her down.

Paige saw the group of kids standing off to the side. The way they were standing it looked as though they were plotting something. Paige tugged her mom's hand. "Can I go see what they're doing mom?" She asked.

Kitty nodded. "Sure go ahead sweetie." Kitty kissed the top of her daughter's head before she ran away to join the group.

_Cool. _Rogue thought to herself. Who would have thought Kitty and Peter would get married and have a kid that would become the youngest living mutant?

Rogue turned away from them to see many more kids had joined the small plotting group, including two boys, one looking like a mini Scott with piercing blue eyes and the other had light red hair like Jean and soft grey eyes.

Rachael was pulling on the hand of the one with red hair. "Nate! Up!" She lifted her hands to the boy who was only three years older then herself.

The boy lifted her up anyway, earning himself a pointed look from the mini Scott. The one known as Nate gave a small laugh. "Come on Sean. She's only two. Rachael didn't do it on purpose."

Sean crossed his arms, blue eyes glazing over. "I don't care. She still ripped up my colouring books." He pouted.

Nate seemed to give his brother a sharp look. "But she's only two! You're six! You should be able to forgive her."

Rachael, who didn't know they were talking about her wrapped her arms around her brothers neck. Nate continued, slightly ignoring his sister. "You know mommy and daddy will buy you knew ones."

Sean walked away so he was standing on the other side of Julia. "They were my favourite." He muttered, sending his sister one last glare, who was still completely oblivious.

Rogue didn't catch half of the conversation as she noticed something that took her breath away. Many of her friends and team mates were missing. She went though the list in her head, trying to keep herself from crying out of fear. _Julia, Tabitha, Matt, Danielle, Lance, the Professor, Alex, Betsy, Warren, Hank and Storm. _Rogue scanned the area in front of her, not seeing any of them. Rogue looked again desperately. It was possible they just weren't outside or had moved away, but none of these sounded right.

Then to her relief, she heard some girly giggle and turned to see Betsy leaning against a tree, Warren beside her, wings wrapped around her, causing her to be sitting in shade.

Rogue turned to look at her other side when she heard a little voice speaking non- stop. Storm and Hank were stepping out of the forest a little girl around the age of seven with blue hair and skin like Storm's was walking between them, pulling on their hands as she led the way out. She continued chattering endlessly causing Rogue to giggle slightly.

The grin fell when she saw her older self standing off to the side watching the kids, while Remy stood behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. Remy seemed to be speaking into her ear. Older Rogue was nodding enthusiastically. Then his eyes gleamed with excitement as he whispered something else. Her head whipped around in confusion and he gave her one of his trademark grins. Her features softened and she pressed her lips to his.

Rogue turned her head away disgustedly and used a hand to block them from the corner of her eye. "My eyes have been scarred for life!" She muttered.

There was rustling in the bushes behind her and she turned to see Logan walking out. He walked right through Rogue right into the clearing.

Suddenly Julia looked excited and screamed. "Charge!" All the kids, including Storm and Hank's daughter, got up and ran at Logan. Logan stood dumbfounded. The kids jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. All the adults laughed at the Wolverine, squirming under the mass of kids.

Rogue began laughing too and suddenly the scene in front of her began to fade. Rogue tried desperately to hang on a little longer to see if she could find the others she hadn't seen. Rogue blinked and she was back in her room, sitting on her bed.

She looked at her hands. They were no longer transparent meaning she was back. She glanced over at her nightstand. Rogue's eyebrow furrowed together in confusion. According to her alarm clock, she had only been in the future for five seconds. Well maybe that's how Irene's powers worked.

Something in the back of Rogue's head clicked. When she had stormed out of Irene's house, Irene had run out saying she had a glimpse of the future. Rogue thought it was all a trick to make her believe Destiny. Now it made sense. A vision could be a clip of two seconds of an hour even, but in the actual time period, only a few seconds would pass.

Rogue dropped her head into her hands. "I'm so stupid! So bloody stupid!" She muttered to herself. Everything Irene said was true, but Rogue was too stubborn, too proud to realize it at the time and for it, others had suffered.

**

* * *

**

Pietro: How did we get here?

BW: I pulled you out of the story so I could talk to you! You guys are two of the awesomest characters ever!

Pyro: Thanks... Hey, you're the writer... So that means you can write whatever you want... Is there any chance you'll let me hook up with Wanda??

BW: Maybe.

Pietro: What about me and X?

Pyro: Why would you two hook up? I don't think X likes you very much...

Pietro: She'll like me if BW will let her...

BW: You guys will have to wait and see.

Scott: What the Hell is going on?

Pietro: We're doing an interview!

Scott: Okay, well we have to go and do Danger Room.

Pietro and Pyro: Awwwww

Scott: Hurry or I'll double it.

BW: Wow... I really need to pull that stick out of Scott's ass.

Scott: What did you say?!?!

BW: Nothing! I swear!

A/N: Okay, I've had my fun. Anyways review and the next chapter will come along when the mood strikes me to write it.


	9. Forge to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

**Forge to the Rescue**

Rogue wandered the hall towards her room after a danger room session. The school was completely empty. Well almost. Hank and Yuriko were down in the war room, correcting some tests and upgrading the students marks. Forge was in the recreation room, watching TV or something like that. Everyone else was out in the city.

The teachers had organized a field trip for the school. Rogue hadn't been allowed to go, since she was on Apocalypse's most wanted list, Hank and Yuriko stayed behind to watch the school and Rogue. And Forge hadn't gone, because he didn't like going to the city as much. He preferred to stay at the Institute and watch television and catch up on homework.

Rogue had been in her room, but got bored of doing homework, so she was going to the recreation room so she could challenge Forge to a came of pool.

-----------------------------------------

Betsy sat curled on a blanket in the park with Jean. Some of the students ran about the park, full of energy. Some of the other teachers had taken students to a museum and others to the mall. Betsy, Jean and Scott got lucky with taking students to the park.

John, Wanda, X-23 and Pietro were standing in the shade of trees gossiping to one another and looking completely bored of their minds.

Jean smirked as she saw Scott stand up and walk across the park towards some of the younger students who were using their powers. Luckily no citizens seemed to notice.

Jean let her mind go, and she did a quick scan of the Institute. It didn't feel right to leave the Institute left so unprotected. She frowned as she came across something bizarre. Was she imaging it? She checked again. No there was definitely something or rather _someone _in the mansion.

Betsy sat up, eyes shot open. "Oh my God! Do you feel that?" She asked, sounding breathless.

Jean turned to look at her friend. They locked eyes for a moment before standing up and running to go get Scott.

------------------------------------------------

Rogue turned the corner and gasped, taking a step back. There standing in the middle of the hall, was the very man she hated the most in the world.

"Stryfe." She hissed. What surprised Rogue was how he knew to come at this exact time when the Institute was pretty much empty.

Stryfe smirked, red eyes gleaming. "Death." He spoke softly.

Rogue snorted and crossed her arms, turning her head away pointedly. "You wish I was dead. I like being alive, thank you very much!" She snapped, turning to glare at him, eyes narrowing threateningly.

Stryfe didn't answer as he took out his gun and pointed it at Rogue. "Any last words?" He asked, sounding very amused.

Rogue sighed, as though exasperated, and began to walk towards a wall. "Honestly! You can't catch me. I've got so many powers it's enough to make Apocalypse go crying to his mother."

Stryfe frowned. "You will not talk about your master that way!" He yelled.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "But I just did." She pointed out, smartly.

Stryfe's response was to shoot the gun and a blue energy ball shot from the gun. Rogue raised a hand so she could send the ball flying the other direction. She made a pushing motion but nothing happened. The ball continued to sail through the air at her.

Panicking Rogue tried again. Before the ball could hit her, she dove through the wall, phasing through it into the room on the other side. Rogue let out a sigh and looked at her hands.

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered, nervous because she had almost been caught and all because the telekinetic's power wasn't working.

Rogue's moment of relaxation was short lived when the blue energy ball crashed through the wall right at her. Rogue didn't have time to stand so she phased through the floor and landed on her feet on the next floor. She ran out of the room, but oddly enough, Pietro's super speed wasn't working either.

Rogue heard the ball crash through the floor and chase her through the hall. She jumped in the air and flew down the hall, going at a much quicker speed. She flew around the corner, only to run into Stryfe. He grabbed her and held her, preventing her from running.

"Let go!" Rogue screamed. "Hank! Yuriko! Forge! Help me!" Rogue screamed, not knowing what else to do.

She tried to phase through his arms, but it wasn't working for some reason. Stryfe chuckled, as though reading her mind. "You can't escape Death. Apocalypse has given me a new power. Much like Scarlet Witch's." He laughed harder at Rogue's look of fear.

His laugh turned into a high pitched scream as a sharp blade stabbed him through his stomach. Rogue looked around Stryfe to see Forge standing behind him, hand turned into a knife shaped object.

Stryfe's hold on Rogue loosened. Forge's eyes were huge. "What are you waiting for? Run!" He yelled.

Rogue nodded and took off down the hall running as fast she could. She could hear Stryfe using his telekinetic's to slam Forge into the wall.

Rogue shut her eyes tightly thinking of another place. She disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, but reappeared only a few feet further down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hank sighed, sounding very frustrated with all the noise Forge and Rogue were making. He slammed his book shut. "Honestly! How much noise can two students make?"

Yuriko looked scared as her heightened senses picked up Rogue's screams for help. She stood up. "No Hank!" She said fearfully. "It's Stryfe! He's here and attacking Rogue!" The two adults ran out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue ran down the hall. She looked over her shoulder to see the ball gaining up on her. She ran into the wall, only to get stuck on the other side. Her leg was trapped in the wall. She tugged, but it wouldn't come.

Thinking quickly, she turned her hand into metal and punched the wall with all her strength. The wall cracked and Rogue tugged her leg free, part of the wall crumbling away into a useless heap.

Rogue ran across the room and jumped through the window, covering her face with her hands. Shards of glass cut her hands and arms, and pieces of the window fell into the garden that laid three stories below. Rogue took to the sky flying up as fast as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean rubbed her temples as she tried to find out what was happening back at the school. Scott drove as fast as possible without running into any other vehicles. Betsy had contacted the other groups and explained the situation. All three groups were racing to get back to the mansion, but Jean knew something they didn't. They were too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuriko ran down the hall and saw Forge lying on the ground. Hank rushed to his side, turning the poor boy over.

Forge groaned and opened his eyes, then sat up, moaning again. "Rogue! Where is she? What happened?"

Yuriko saw a hole in the wall further down the hall, she got up and ran in it's direction, Hank staying behind to help Forge.

Yuriko stepped through the hole and looked across the room to see a glass on the floor and a broken window. She ran over and stuck her head out the window. Looking down she saw more pieces of glass. She looked up and saw Rogue flying higher and higher, trying to outrun a blue ball, surrounded in electricity.

"Rogue!" Yuriko screamed, as the ball grew steadily closer. Her eyes targeted a man in a metal suit on the ground. "Stryfe, that bastard! I'll kill him!" She screeched, jumping out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue knew the ball was pretty much right behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and teleported away. She ended up a few feet above the ground. She was about to take off and perhaps loose the ball in the forest when she was tackled to the ground.

"Get off!" She screamed struggling to get free, but it was hard when she was on her stomach and both of her arms were trapped behind her back.

Stryfe wasn't laughing anymore and sounded fairly pissed off when he spoke. "No more running! I'm tired of playing games!"

Rogue continued to fight, even though it was useless. "Let go!" Rogue managed to look over her shoulder in time to see the ball flying right at her. _No! I have to get out of the way!_

Rogue let her mind go for a split second, but it was all she needed. The part of Phoenix she had came out, burning Stryfe. As hoped, Stryfe let go, yelping in surprise. Rogue took control again and rolled over in time to see the ball flying straight at her. She rolled to the side, the ball going into the ground, sending dirt everywhere.

Rogue coughed and rubbed her eyes as the dirt sprayed her face. She stumbled away from the hole in the ground. She saw Stryfe glaring at her, his metal suit brown in some spots from the flames she had turned on him.  
Suddenly Yuriko pounced on him, nails stretched to their limits. "Run Rogue!" She yelled as Stryfe grabbed her wrists and flipped her over. Yuriko lifted her legs, landing a kick on his chest.

Without wasting a second Rogue took to the air again. She didn't get very far as the ball shot out of the ground and ran right into her leg.

Rogue felt a searing pain enter her body, starting from her toes all the way to her brain. Everything hurt and it felt as though she were burning to death with no way of escaping. She collapsed back onto the ground, but it was the least of her problems.

Rogue screamed over and over again as she willed the pain to stop. She dug her nails into her head, barely feeling as they cut her skin. Compared to the burning sensation it was nothing. She heard the screams of millions of people in her head. She tried to fight it, but the pain kept growing until Rogue couldn't fight it anymore. With one last scream, she let go.

------------------------------------------------

Hank jumped out the window, just as the ball hit Rogue. He landed on the ground hard, making the ground itself shake slightly.

Yuriko was in a battle, hand to hand combat with Stryfe, who looked highly amused. When Stryfe saw Hank he gave a small wave of his hand and Yuriko went flying into Hank.

The force caused the two to go flying back into the brick wall of the Institute. They slid to the ground, gasping at the pain.

Yuriko was on her feet first, she was about to charge at Stryfe, when Hank grabbed her wrists and shook his head, mouth forming the word 'no'.

Stryfe smirked and gave a small bow. "Thank you for your cooperation. I must be getting back to my master now." He waved his cape around and was gone.

Yuriko felt her throat tighten. "She's gone." Then the full meaning of the words caught up with her. "Oh no! Apocalypse has his third horseman!"

Hank shook his head and looked over to see three vans pull up on the lawn, and Scott jumped out. He muttered into Yuriko's ear. "Right now, we have bigger problems."

**

* * *

**

A/N: You guys are pretty lucky my friend is completely in love with this sotry because I was going to wait till exam week to post the next chapters. Anyways, because I'm taking my study time to post this, you better review... and love it ;) Anyways, next chapter next week. Bye!


	10. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

**Aftermath**

Mad or angry weren't strong enough words to describe Scott's reaction at what had happened while they were gone. Remy on the other had. It was a surprise he hadn't exploded. Furious would be an understatement. Kurt was the total opposite, which surprised everyone, considering Rogue was his sister. Kurt just brushed off Yuriko and Hank's apology for not being able to keep Rogue from being captured, saying that it wasn't their fault and they had tried their best.

The thing that struck everyone was that Rogue had been caught in the first place. It was very easy to see that a battle had taken place inside the Institute, with all the holes in the walls and floor. One of the walls had completely collapsed and the same window of that room was smashed. Glass had been scattered in Storm's garden, and several of the Professor's vases had been knocked to the floor and broken.

Jubilee scowled when she saw the rubble that used to be her wall. "It just had to be my room? I always knew she had something against me!" Jubilee whined.

Amara and Rahne exchanged a quick look and Rahne was the one that spoke. "It's our room too..."

Jubilee who had been holding a piece of the wall and wailing immediately stopped and looked at Rahne, an eyebrow raised. "Can't a girl have a minute of depression?"

Amara rolled her eyes at Rahne. "Go ahead..." She walked over the rubble into her room to access the damage from inside. Rahne, not knowing what else to do, quickly followed Amara into the room as Jubilee continued her wailing.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rogue heard two deep voices speaking. They didn't sound familiar, well one of them did, but she wished she never had to hear that voice again.

Rogue could only see darkness, and it took her a few seconds to realize it was because her eyes were shut. A pounding in the back of her head, made her moan out loud, not caring if the voices heard her or not. It felt as though millions of flies were buzzing around her brain, trying to make her whole head ache.

Rogue opened her eyes, but couldn't see straight. Everything was blurry and seemed to be moving. She tried to speak but all that came out was another groan. She tried to raise her head as she heard footsteps coming towards her, but when she raised it, a sharp pain went through her neck and back. She lowered her head and moaned again.

She felt something enter her mind, but she was too tired to fight it off. She heard an evil laughter fill her head. Rogue knew it was Apocalypse and that she should fight it, but she was still tired from her struggle with Stryfe before.

She began to move a hand to her head to cover her ears to try and block the laughter but she didn't get that far as she passed out again.

------------------------------------------------------------

Forge shoved his face in the pillow again. "All... my... fault!" He said, each time he came up for air.

Rahne sat beside him, patting his back in a semi-comforting manner. "No it's not Forge. You tried your best." She said, patting his back.

Sam, who had been leaning against the back of the couch smacked his back. "Why not tell us what happened?"

_Forge rewound the video then stopped to watch the Nascar crash again. He laughed hysterically as the car slammed into the one beside it. The impact caused the other driver to suddenly slam on the brakes. The cars, behind rammed one into the other, shoving the cars forward. Only one car continued racing, completely oblivious to the crash._

_Forge turned off the TV and looked down at his pile of notebooks. He was really behind in homework. Maybe he should work on it so he won't fall behind and fail._

_He opened one, but instantly found balancing chemical equations boring. He shut the notebook, reaching for a different one. He opened it and began flipping through his history notes. Now World War 2 was fascinating._

_Just as quickly as he got into it, he found it dull. He wished Rogue would hurry up with her danger room training. He was so bored. He needed something to do, and challenging Rogue to a game of pool might fill the void._

_He began to reach for his geography binder when he heard a muffled scream from the floor beneath him. "Let go! Hank! Yuriko! Forge! Help me!"_

_Forge stood up instantly slamming the door open and tearing down the hallway as fast as his legs would carry him. Everyone in the Institute knew that Rogue was wanted by Apocalypse, but it didn't help him feel any better. He was nervous as Hell, for all he knew, his next actions could decide the fate of the Earth._

_He turned down the hall and saw Rogue in the arms of Stryfe. She was struggling, but couldn't seem to break out of them. Forge crept down the hall quietly, turning his entire arm into a huge knife._

_Stryfe whispered something to Rogue causing her face to change into one of complete terror, and Stryfe began to laugh. Stryfe's laugh boomed off the walls, hurting Forge's ear._

_He slammed his knife-arm through Stryfe, causing him to scream in pain. Stryfe loosened his grip on Rogue. Rogue didn't move completely frozen with fear._

_Forge glared at her. "What are you waiting for? Run!" He yelled above the screaming. He pulled the knife out as it turned back into his hand._

_Rogue nodded, taking off down the hall. Stryfe turned around to glare at the much younger boy. "Fool! You will pay!" Stryfe barely waved his hand._

_Forge's feet lifted off the ground and he flew over the floor, slamming into the wall nearest him. Forge's head met the wall full force and he slumped to the ground unconscious._

Forge had his arms crossed as he finished the story. "That's it." He said, sinking in his seat. 

X-23 and Wanda both pushed through the doorway at the same time. X-23 had a look of disappointment and confusion on her face. "That's it? Anything else?" She asked.

Clearly the two girls had been eavesdropping on the younger teen's conversation.

Forger shrugged looking at the ground. Suddenly he looked up like he had an idea. "Wait! There was this blue ball thing chasing Rogue. It was surrounded in electricity and followed her everywhere she went."

Wanda snapped her fingers turning to X-23. "That's it! That must have been what made all those holes in the walls!"

X-23 turned to leave the room. "Thanks Forge!" They walked down the hall. She stretched. "With all the funny shit going around, I'm glad I'm not a horseman."

Wanda glared at her friend and followed her. "Good for you. For all we know it could be me!" Then that thought made her shudder. _Better not be mean or I will strangle Apocalypse with my two bare hands._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up. Life was stressing me out so badly. I'm not going to say exactly what but I'll let you know it was a bunch of things all piling up on top of each other. Anyways. Sorry again and I have the next few chapters ready so I'll post them now. 


	11. The Fourth

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

**The Fourth**

That evening the War Room would find itself being occupied by four adults.

"Well?" Jean prompted. "What do you think Professor?"

Xavier sighed. "I don't know. It could be anyone."

"But I thought you said it could possibly be someone in the Institute?" Jean reminded him.

Xavier sighed again, more loudly this time. "It could be. Or it might not be."

Hank nodded in understanding. "I believe your right Profe-" He cut himself off suddenly.

Storm turned to look at him. "What? What is it?" She asked, voice dropping.

Hank tapped the table slowly. "Apocalypse likes powerful mutants. He likes the destruction they create and the lives they torment."

"A well known fact, but continue." Xavier said, looking intrigued.

"But what would he find just as fun as someone with lots of power? What could possibly entertain him just as much?"

There was a long pause before Jean finally filled it. "Someone who can't control their mutation."

Hank nodded. "He'd take pleasure out of letting that person go all out with their power without the feeling of restriction."

"So who's someone we know that can't control their mutation and feels restricted?" Xavier asked.

There was another pause and this time Storm broke it. "Scott."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Apocalypse stood behind his Horsemen, Stryfe following closely. "My loyal horsemen. Our day of triumph is near. Soon we shall have Famine and we will strike!"

Death, War and Pestilence all shared a cunning look as Apocalypse left the room beckoning for Stryfe to follow. "Stryfe, how much longer until I have my final horseman?"

Stryfe fingered his gun. "Give me three days. I'll have your Famine, and another six days and they will be ready to attack."

Apocalypse smirked. "Good." He walked into a dark room. "The world is growing populated with weaklings like the X-Men. None of them are to remain. Understood?"

Stryfe nodded his head. "Completely."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Scott knew he was awake, but didn't want to open his eyes, then he'd never be able to fall back asleep. He curled the blankets around him, when he noticed his wife wasn't with him.

Feeling his face to make sure his sunglasses were secure he opened his eyes to see his bed was indeed empty. He looked at his clock to see it was nearly 2 in the morning.

Suddenly his door was flung open and Jean stood in the doorway, a serious look on her face. Scott looked at his wife. "Jean? What's going on?" He asked.

Jean left the door open. "We have found out who the last horseman is. We need you down in the War room. Now!" She walked out, the door still wide open.

Scott was out of his bed in a heart beat. Pulling on a sweater he ran out of his room and down the hall to the war room.

He met Kurt just as he came out of his room. "What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes.

Scott noticed the other teachers slowly coming out their rooms. When he spoke, he addressed them all. "Apparently the Professor knows who the final horseman is!"

Everyone instantly became wide awake and followed Scott to the war room. When he walked in, the teachers took their seats and looked at Hank and Xavier expectantly.

Hank looked at Charles. "I think it's best if he hears it from you." He said.

Alex gave a small smile. "Him? So then we know who it is! This is good... isn't it?" He asked uncertainly.

Charles frowned. "In a way. To some it would be a big relief to know who the final horseman is. Others however would be shocked to know it's your brother."

Alex looked stunned. "Brother?" He turned to look at Scott, who's jaw was hanging open. "Scott?"

Cyclops shook his head. "Can't be me! How am I considered powerful when I can't even-"

Xavier cut in. "Control your mutation? We believe it's for that very reason you are the chosen one."

Jean squeezed Scott's hand.

Betsy spoke up from the back of the room. "So we know what we need to do..." She cleared her throat. "We have to protect Scott. Make sure he isn't taken like Warren was." She said the last bit with sadness in her voice.

Xavier nodded. "We have to be prepared for an attack at all times." Everybody nodded. "And Scott, someone must be with you at all times. It will be like assigning a body guard-"

Alex stood up. "I'll do it! I'll be Scott's body guard."

Scott raised an eyebrow at his sibling. "Really? You want to watch after me? Your big brother?"

Alex nodded. "Of course! You're my _brother_! It's what we're supposed to do." He smiled somewhat uncertainly.

Xavier smiled and gave a short nod. "Good! You're dismissed." Xavier watched everyone leave, the teenagers groaning about going back to bed.

Xavier felt his stomach tighten in nervousness. He turned his head to see Hank sitting at the War room table in his chair next to Charles.

Xavier shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "Why do I feel like we got this all wrong?" He muttered.

Beast shook his head and murmured. "I don't know, but I feel the same way."

Xavier and Hank shared a quick look of understanding.

* * *

A/N: And one more. 


	12. Wishing For Normality

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

**Wishing for Normality**

Alex yawned as he stepped out of his room, wearing nothing but pyjama pants. He walked down the hall and knocked on his brother's door.

A muffled 'come in!' could be heard. Alex chuckled. "Bro, I'm going for breakfast. Want to come with?" He asked.

He heard some drawers open and close. "No thanks!"

Alex frowned and leaned against the door. "Dude! I'm your body guard. You have to come."

Suddenly the door was jerked open, which Alex hadn't been expecting. He fell over onto his brother and they both landed on the floor with a loud THUD.

Jean came out of the bathroom, just as Danielle came walking down the hall. Danielle shared an amused look with Jean. "Honestly boys." Danielle put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "If you wanted to be together, why didn't you just say so?"

Alex and Scott shared disgusted looks and pushed the other away. Danielle walked down the hall, hand still placed firmly on hip.

Alex ran after her. "Baby! Wait up!" He called.

Jean still had an amused look on her face. Scott stood up, brushing his pants off. "Some body guard!" He snorted. "Runs away without me." Jean's grin grew.

Alex suddenly shouted from down the hall. "You coming or what slowpoke?"

Scott frowned. "Slowpoke! I'll show that Playboy!" He ran after his brother.  
Jean looked confused. "Playboy?" She asked but Scott was long gone. She walked down the hall and met up with Danielle.

The two ladies walked down the hall and saw that the elevator was occupied. Alex had jumped on his brother's back and was pounding his fists on Scott. Scott however slammed against the wall and attempted squishing his younger brother.

The two ladies shared a quick look and walked down the hall towards the stairs. Jean sighed exasperatingly. "Sometimes I wish they'd act their age."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wish Alex would just act somewhat normal."

------------------------------------------------

Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty and Peter waited for the elevator to arrive on their floor. Finally a small 'ding' sounded and the doors opened. The teenagers stood with their jaws hanging open.

Scott and Alex stared back at the students. Alex was on Scott's back, fists stopped mid-hit and Scott looked like he was squishing his brother against the wall.

Scott finally moved away from the wall and Alex jumped off his back. The students just stared back at the adults until the elevator closed and continued to move downwards.

Jubilee looked at the other three. "We will never speak of that." The others nodded mutinously.

Scott looked over at Alex. "You idiot! Look what you did! Now the students are going to think I'm going crazy!" He slapped his brother on the back of the head.

Alex snorted. "Hey! I'm not the one that was squishing someone into the wall." He punched his brother's shoulder, which lead to another fight inside the elevator.

Finally the elevator reached the main floor. When the doors opened, it showed a thoroughly pissed off Jean and Danielle on the other side. They looked pretty threatening with their arms crossed defiantly and foot tapping impatiently.

Scott and Alex broke apart, just as Jean began her tirade. "What the Hell are you guys doing?! You're acting like five year olds! You're grown men! So grow up! God!"

Danielle finished for Jean, who was too flustered to continue. "Do you care to explain why some of the students look scarred for life?!"

Jean finally had composed herself enough to speak again. "Clearly we need to separate you guys for the day."

Just then Hank went walking by, looking down as the book in his hand, reading it. It could be assumed to be Shakespeare.

Danielle and Jean shared a quick look. "Hank! Come over here!" Hank looked up surprised, but nevertheless closed his book and walked over. Jean continued. "We need you to be Scott's body guard for the day." Hank's eyes widened further so she explained. "Scott and Alex can't be around each other for the day, so would you be a sweetheart and watch Scott?"

Hank nodded and shrugged. "Sure why not. It is a Sunday, so I have nothing better to do."

Danielle grabbed Alex by the wrist and dragged him away. Jean gave Scott a quick kiss before heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. Hank looked at Scott. "Right. So where were you going half-dressed?"

Scott looked down to notice he only had a pair of jeans on. No t-shirt and no socks. He had been in a hurry to chase his brother he hadn't finished getting dressed. "Damn him!" Scott muttered under his breath before turning and storming up the stairs. Hank shrugged to himself and opened his book, following Scott, eyes never leaving his book.

* * *

A/N: There. Now please don't kill me. 


	13. Horrible Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia and Matt**

* * *

****

Horrible Mistake

Stryfe walked into a room. Apocalypse sat in the middle of the room, eyes narrowed at Stryfe. "What do you want?" He asked, coldly.

Stryfe smirked. "War, Death and Pestilence are ready. We are ready for Famine, my master."

Stryfe smirked evilly as he stood up. "Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Stryfe bowed and Apocalypse growled. "What are you waiting for? Go and get him!"

Stryfe stood up and teleported away. Apocalypse sat back down, hand clenching as he thought of what was to come. "Finally! All shall learn the name Apocalypse and all will fear it!"

****

--

Wanda drummed her fingers along the wall as she walked down the hall to her room. X-23 was by her side looking lost in her own world. It had been five days since Rogue had been taken, and no sign of Apocalypse, Stryfe or an attack was shown.

_**X-Men! Emergency! Meet in War room! Now! **_

The two girls looked at each other, sighed, turned around, and walked down the hall, back the way they came.

--

Five minutes later, the whole team was suited up and in the War room, being informed of the situation. Xavier was just wrapping up. "Stryfe is here to collect his last horseman. We are ready this time though. We shall not let Stryfe succeed this time."

Remy snorted. "So what if we win? What'll happen to Rogue?"

"And Warren?" Betsy asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"And Mr. Logan?" Jubilee and Kitty asked at the same time.

Xavier sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

The whole room was caught in a tense silence as realization struck them of what might happen if they defeated Stryfe.

Alex finally spoke up. "We don't know that for sure. Let's just go out there, and get Stryfe! Then we'll track Logan and the others with Cerebro, find them, and destroy Apocalypse."

"Yah!" A good part of the room agreed with Alex, but some of the adults looked worried.

Once outside, everyone made a circle around Scott, trying to keep him somewhat protected. Alex stood beside him, hands glowing red, so he was ready to shoot anything suspicious looking.

All the X-Men were tense as they looked around for the man that they feared. There was a small _crack, _and everyone's head whipped around and looked at Stryfe.

Stryfe smirked at the mass of X-Men glaring at him. "What? No welcome party?" He taunted.

X-23 muttered to Wanda. "He wishes!"

Everyone glared at Stryfe, who glared back. They were caught in a stalemate, broken only by Betsy, who grew impatient. "Let's kill this freak!" She screeched, psi blade appearing as she charged at Stryfe.

Jean's jaw dropped open. "Betsy! No!"

Stryfe waved his hand, and Betsy went flying back into Tabitha, who had been in the process of making cherry bombs. They went scattering in every direction blowing up various places on the ground.

Suddenly Wanda was lifted off the ground and thrown into the brick wall of the Institute, being rammed into Peter on the way. Peter didn't have time to turn to metal so they were both knocked unconscious.

Pyro growled. "I'll teach you not to mess with my girlfriend!" He snapped, making long jet of fire, which he shot at Stryfe. Strfye was engulfed in flames as the jet kept coming, Pyro's face twisted in rage.

Suddenly Pyro stopped and moved his hands to the side of his head as Strfye entered his mind.

Suddenly the Earth started shaking and turn to ice. Stryfe saw Avalanche with his hands spread open and turned to the ground as he made a massive earthquake. Bobby had his hands touching the ground as ice formed along the ground towards Stryfe.

Stryfe didn't see this till it was too late. Since the ground was moving and there was now ice on the ground, he slipped and fell onto his back. Taking this to their advantage, Yuriko and X-23 charged at Stryfe.

Lance and Iceman grabbed Pyro by the arms, and lifted him off his knees. "You alright man?"

Pyro lowered his hands and nodded. "Yah. He was trying to knock me out. Crap, that hurt!" He rubbed the side of his head for a moment.

Stryfe saw X-23 coming and threw her back, but luckily, Pietro managed to catch her before she went too far. However, he failed to notice Yuriko who snuck up behind him. SNIKT. Her claws flew out as she lunged at Stryfe.

Stryfe spun around and raised his hand, catching Yuriko in mid air. He smirked. "Hello again." His voice filled with too much malice.

Hank jumped on his back. "Remember me?"

Stryfe raised Hank and sent him flying into Yuriko. "Unfortunately." Stryfe said in a dull voice. The two went flying back into Matt, who at the time had been invisible. He turned visible when the others ran into him, and the three landed on the ground with a huge 'ouf!'

Stryfe was in the middle of laughing when an optic blast struck his left shoulder, sending him spiralling to the ground.

Alex had both his hands glowing red. "Want my brother? Go through me first!" He taunted, hands glowing brighter as he shot more optic blasts at Stryfe who was dodging them.

--

Death stormed into a room where Apocalypse was sitting in almost darkness. "Where's Famine?" She asked, exasperatedly.

"He's on the way. Stryfe has gone out to get him."

If Death had pupils, she'd be rolling them. "He should have been back with Famine a long time ago! Stryfe's pathetic... You never should have sent him!"

Apocalypse growled. "Don't raise your voice to me Death! You work for me! Go back to your training!"

Death stood glaring at him for a few seconds longer before turning around and walking out of the room angrily.

Apocalypse sighed. "My favourite and most powerful horseman... yet I have the least control over her."

--

It was a one on one battle between Stryfe and Havok. Most of the X-Men were either knocked out or left weak from an attack. Cyclops wanted to help his brother, but was afraid that anything he did would make matters worse. He could tell Danielle and Jean were feeling the same way.

The battle continued and finally Stryfe built a shield and made it expand sending everyone flying back. Alex rammed in Scott and they both laid on the ground. Alex and Scott stood up. Jean, Yuriko and Danielle did too, being the only ones left conscious after the shield attack.

Stryfe sighed and rolled his eyes taking his gun out. Alex jumped in front of Scott. "I won't let you take my brother!"

Stryfe sighed in exasperation. "Why do you think I want Cyclops? I want you Famine!"

Alex felt his face drain. Stryfe burst out laughing at the sight of his face. "Now let's get a move on. Our master is waiting." He shot the gun.

It hit Alex right in the chest, who didn't have time to dodge. Danielle let out a loud scream as Alex dropped to the ground, his body shaking and convulsing.

Scott turned angrily to Stryfe, who was about to teleport away. "No!" He ran and jumped on Stryfe, knocking him over onto the ground. "You bastard!"

Danielle kneeled next to Alex. "No! Don't leave me!" She screamed. Alex let out a loud yelp of pain and everyone turned to look at him just as he disappeared.

Scott rammed his fist into Stryfe. "Bring him back! Bring my brother back!"

Stryfe chuckled as he used his telekinetic's to send Scott flying away. He stood up and teleported away, laughing evilly all the while. "Apocalypse is coming!" He cackled and disappeared.

Jean grabbed Scott's arm and helped him stand up. Scott pushed Jean away, who frowned. "Scott!" She snapped.

"I can't believe this!" Scott hissed, his voice so menacing. "I can't believe it was Alex all along!" She growled just as Xavier wheeled outside.

"I'm sorry Scott, but there's no time for being upset." That bit was directed to Danielle, who had tears in her eyes. "We have to treat the others and plot a plan of action before too many innocent lives are stolen because of Apocalypse's lust for blood shed."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up. Life was stressing me out so badly. I'm not going to say exactly what but I'll let you know it was a bunch of things all piling up on top of each other. Really talk about chaos. Not to mention the school musical dates approached and next thing I know year end projects arrive and BA-BAM! Exaaaaams... which I still have to write so be thankful I found time between studying to get this up.**


	14. New Allies?

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Matt and Julia.****

* * *

****New Allies?**

Remy sat on a chair on his balcony. He looked out at the night sky for a minute before standing up and using the vines on the mansion to climb up onto the roof, which wasn't hard to do.

He sat on the roof, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He put it to his lips and put a fingertip to it. He paused before lighting it, thinking for a minute. Rogue had called them cancer sticks, and had pulled a cigarette right out of lips. She clearly didn't like smokers. He sighed and pulled it out, tossing it over the roof. He laid down on the roof, looking at the stars, glittered brightly against the nearly pitch black sky. _Where are you Rogue? _

****

--

Jubilee was on her stomach reaching under her bed. "Ugh! I hate cleaning my room!" She whined as she hauled more stuff out from underneath.

Kitty sat on her bed, engrossed with the novel she was reading. "Well it just takes longer when you post-pone it!" Kitty said smartly with a small giggle.

Jubilee imitated her friend's giggle before rolling her eyes and reaching under her bed again. Her hand came across a smooth covering, and when Jubilee pulled it out, it turned out to be a small black notebook. Jubilee frowned. "This isn't mine!" She opened it and recognized the neat cursive writing as Rogue's. _Why is Rogue's diary under my bed? _She was about to close it when she saw the word 'Cajun'. She stopped to read what it said.

_Okay so... I think I like the Cajun, and I hate that! I mean, sure he flirts with me, but he probably only sees me as some challenge or prize to be won. Come to think of it, he flirts with everyone... me just a little more so. He doesn't love me though, nobody could love the untouchable... wait... did I just say 'love'? Oh crap, I did! ...But nobody needs to know that! Especially Kitty and Jubilee..._Jubilee closed the small book, resisting the urge to sigh. Rogue loved Remy! It was so adorable. All along she acted like she hated him, when all along, she had feelings for him.

Jubilee looked over at Kitty, who hadn't pried her eyes away from the book. "Kit-Kat? Do you think Rogue could like Gambit as much as he likes her?" She asked, diary still in her hands.

Kitty snorted. "You kidding?! She hates the Cajun! She could never possibly like him, no matter how hard he tries!"

Jubilee turned around and smirked, placing the book into her nightstand table. She wouldn't tell Kitty. It was Rogue's secret and Jubilee would keep it safe... no matter how giddy it made her to think how cute a couple Rogue and Remy would be.

****

--

Remy sighed and was about to climb off the roof, when he saw the gates to the Xavier mansion open. A man stood on the other side, behind him, a bunch of others. Remy groaned in annoyance as he recognized Magneto and his lackeys.

Remy quickly climbed down the vines all the while contacting Xavier. Professor? Magneto's coming a le mansion. Je pense he's going to attack nous He entered his room, as he heard the Professor respond. Thank you Remy. I'll let the others know. A moment later he heard. X-Men, meeting in the main foyer!

Remy left his room and ran down the stairs three at a time as he rushed to the foyer. He passed a bunch of students, one of them being Jubilee.

When Jubilee saw Remy, her face turned red as she tried to hold in the laugh and joke she had. _At the speed he's running at, you'd think he saw Rogue!_She continued down the stairs with Kitty and when she saw Bobby standing at the bottom of the stairwell she ran over to him. "Hey! Know what this is about?"

He shook his head. "No clue."

Peter shrugged his shoulders when Kitty looked at him. The four stood in silence as they waited for the rest of the team. Eventually they showed up, just as the front door swung open and Magneto walked in with the heir of all his glory. Behind him followed Juggernaut, Multiple Man, Callisto and Ms. Marvel.

Xavier was already in the foyer, ready for Magneto. "Eric... what an unexpected surprise."

Magneto frowned. "Hello Charles, it's been a long time hasn't it? Unfortunately the meaning of my visit is not under pleasant terms. I have heard of the rebirth of Apocalypse and that he has managed to collect all four of his horsemen right from under your own nose!"

Xavier looked calmly at Magneto. "I assure you Eric, we tried our best."

"Well, your best obviously wasn't enough." He shot back, though his voice was calming down a bit.

"I have a question!" Scott broke the small fight. "How did you find out about Apocalypse?"

Just then Mystique walked in with Toad and Blob. She smirked slightly. "Hello Eric. Fancy seeing you here." Her voice had a hint of knowingness in it.

Wanda glared at Mystique. "You! You told him about Apocalypse and everything!" She said angrily.

Mystique gave Wanda a cool look. "Just because I live here with you X-Men, does not mean my loyalties aren't with Magneto anymore."

"Oh shut up!" Jubilee snapped at the blue-skinned woman.

"Why are you even here if you're still loyal to that metal head?" X-23 growled.

Callisto let out a laugh. "He's a metal head? And here I heard your skull was laced with adamantium."

X-23 lunged at Callisto, but was held back with Pietro. Callisto just laughed harder while X-23 struggled to get out of Pietro's grip. "Let go! I'll slice that bitch!"

Tabitha glared at the Brotherhood, making a small cherry bomb. "Here's how I see it... either you leave, or we blow you out..."

Jubilee's fingers shot mini sparks. "I'm for that!"

Storm looked at the students. "Wait a minute-"

Wanda's hands glowed blue, a sign she was about to hex something. "So what are we waiting for?"

Lance and Julia shared a quick look. "Wait a second. Maybe we should just listen to what they say?"

Pyro held a fireball in each hand. "Or we can burn them to a crisp!"

Bobby shook his head. "Calm down you guys!"

The groups of X-Men began having a bit of an arguing fight. They glared at each other and yelled at each other and only stopped when Xavier yelled. "STOP IT!"

Everyone froze in fear. The Professor never yelled before, and he rarely got angry to boot. What was more, he was glaring at each team member in turn. "You're X-Men! You're a team, so act like it!" He turned away from them and looked at Magneto, who hadn't moved or changed his facial expression since he first showed up.

Magneto looked at Xavier. "How long ago was Havok taken?" He asked, as though they were having a casual conversation.

"Nearly a week ago." Scott answered. "Why?"

Magneto walked down the hallway. "Come! You clearly haven't been paying attention to the world around you!" He lead everyone (Brotherhood and X-Men) into the family room. He turned on the television to the news station.

The news reported looked frightened. "I'm standing in downtown Orlando, Florida, where what started as a peaceful day, turned into one from Hell, where it would appear a mutant of some kind has gone on some kind of killing spree! At approximately six p.m. our somewhat quiet streets were disturbed by..."

People ran by the camera, one person stopping to scream. "He's coming this way!" The reporter looked into the camera before dropping his microphone and running away. The cameraman clearly dropped the camera and ran away because it fell to the ground with a small crash. The television went fuzzy before showing picture again sideways.

A blonde boy with blood red eyes walked into view, hands glowing red as he walked down the nearly deserted street. He raised a hand and blast at a nearby car, then the building next to him. He continued blowing up the objects around him when there was a BAMF and a girl with brown and white hair appeared next to him.

"Death." He said, continuing to blow up things.

Death smirked. "Master wants us." Suddenly she turned and looked at the camera, revealing her own pair of blood red eyes.

There was a small swooping noise and a dark version of Warren with red eyes and black wings landed next to Death.

War walked on screen last coming out of a dark alley, dragging a man by the collar of his shirt. He dropped him at Death's feet. The man looked at the four mutants, shaking with fear.

The three looked at Death, who nodded. War gave a small yell and dug his claws, which were already stained with blood, into the man, killing him on the spot.

Death looked down at the limp body with blood flowing from the wounds before looking back at the screen. "We're being watched." She stated.

Famine followed her gaze to the camera and pointed a finger to it. "So blow it!" His finger glowed red.

Death shook her head smirking. "No." Death glared at the camera. "See that?" She pointed to the limp body laying at her feet. "That's you if you try and stop us!" And the screen went completely fuzzy.

Magneto turned off the television and looked at Xavier. "I wish to assist you in the defeat of Apocalypse."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter is a little odd. I seriously didn't know what to write about but I felt the need to post a chapter so I kind of just wrote what came to mind and I got this. Don't be too hard on me! Hope you at least somewhat enjoy it!**


	15. Killing Sprees

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Matt and Julia.**

* * *

****

Killing Sprees

Apocalypse smirked as his four horsemen entered the room. "Ah, back from Orlando already?"

Famine answered for the group. "It was too easy."

Apocalypse smirked. "Really? Then would it be more enjoyable if I sent you all to different places? Pestilence, you go to Berlin, Germany. I'd like you, Famine, to go to Cairo, Egypt and Death you go to Mexico city. Now go! Oh, War stay. I have a special mission for you."

Death teleported away, as Famine and Pestilence walked out of the room. Once out, Pestilence opened his wings and flew away, leaving Famine to look for Stryfe, as a means of transportation to Cairo.

****

--

Vertigo screamed at the top of her lungs. "I hate you Michael!" She stormed into the lounge where Blockbuster sat calmly, as though expecting her arrival.

"Really?" He said in a mocking voice.

Suddenly Arclight stormed out as well. "You fucker!" She screeched.

Riptide went over and slapped hands with Blockbuster. "Yeah! We got them good didn't we?"

"We sure did!" Blockbuster laughed, only for it to turn into a yell, when Arclight slapped her hands together and made a sonic wave.

Scalphunter walked in. "Alright, alright! Break it up!" He said, trying to catch the attention of the four arguing Marauders.

Just then Prism and Scrambler walked in, pissed off looks on their faces. "Shut the Hell up! We can hear your bitchy little voices all the way at the other end of the base!"

Vertigo blew up again. "Well, sorry if your fucking ears are over sensitive Mr. Sentimental!" She screamed at Prism.

Prism glared at Vertigo while stiffening. "Want to make something out of it?!"

Riptide began spinning. "Yah! What have you ever done for this team?"

"QUIET!" Scalphunter yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Shut the Hell up and listen to me! I'm the boss, and you'll follow my orders!" Everyone stopped yelling but continued to glare at one another while Scalphunter continued talking. "First off, we have to stop slacking off and attacking one another. Mr. Sinister may have died, but we're still Marauders damn it!"

He was about to continue when there was a screeching noise, like metal being pressed against metal. Suddenly a hole in the wall appeared, on the other side was an angry looking War. He had his claws popped out on both sides.

The Marauders stared at him in surprise before Riptide spoke. "I remember you! You're that Wolverine guy that- AH!" He had been the closest one to War, and been in the middle of speaking, when War had stormed over and plunged his claws into his stomach.

Riptide gasped for breath, arms over the six holes in his stomach. He fell to his knees. War watched him suffer for a moment before using his claws to slice his head right off his shoulders. Riptide's head rolled away and stopped right at Vertigo's feet.

She let out a scream of terror and disgust, as she looked down at the head. All the Marauders looked at War, who was looking at his claws thoughtfully. "You killed him!" Scrambler stuttered.

"Kill him!" Prism and Scalphunter yelled, as all the Marauders charged at War, who was ready for them. Ready to kill.

****

--

Kitty zipped up the front of her black uniform. She looked beside her to see Jubilee tying her hair up, and X-23 pulling on some gloves and popping her claws out to make holes for them.

X-23 looked up at Kitty, and retracted her claws when she saw the uneasiness in the other girl's eyes. X-23 pulled the gloves further down her wrist as she spoke. "I wish I didn't have to use them, but we have to do what we need to in order to save everyone."

Jean walked around the corner, where the adults had their own lockers. She too was dressed in a uniform. "We all wish it didn't have to come to this, and everyone knows it won't be easy. But it is the right thing."

Storm and Betsy followed in behind Jean.

Storm continued to say what Jean was saying. "Jean's right, but if we don't stop our friends-"

Kitty cut her off. "Our friends?" She spluttered. "Those aren't our friends! They're monsters! Our friends would never do anything like that!"

Yuriko came next. "We know Kitty. But if we don't stop them, they'll kill anyone that get's in their way."

Kitty felt tears prick her eyes. "Stop them? How do you expect to stop them? We can't kill them!"

The teachers shared a quick look of guilt and Kitty gasped. "No! We're not going to kill them!" Storm opened her mouth to speak but Kitty beat her to it. "No! I refuse to kill them! They're my friends! They're possessed and don't know what they're doing!" Then she screamed. "How can you consider killing them?!" By now she had tears running down her cheeks and nose.

Jubilee gave Kitty a look of sadness. "Oh, Kitty, don't cry. It'll be okay-"

Kitty had quieted down somewhat and turned to look at her friend, whispering in a barely audible voice. "No, Jubilee. It won't be. What if it comes down to killing them? I wouldn't be able to do it. Going the rest of my life knowing I'm the one that killed them, and that's why they're aren't with us forever."

Jubilee felt tears sting her eyes as realization dawned on her, but she spoke in a steady voice. "But what if we don't do what we have to Kitty? Can I or you, or any of us be responsible for knowing that we're the reason so many had to die, because we were afraid of doing the right thing?"

Jean kept quiet the entire time, surprised by the wisdom Jubilee was showing, and the amount of fear Kitty felt. _They're only teenagers. This is something they should never have to see..._Kitty burst into tears again. "I don't know Jubilee!" She balled her hands into fists, and covered her eyes with them. "I don't want to fight, or do any of this!"

Before anyone could say anything, Kitty had run out of the room and was gone, leaving nothing behind but the tear drop on the floor, and her fear in everyone's heart.

****

--

Famine, Pestilence, War, Death and Stryfe were standing in front of Apocalypse, as he walked in front of them, like some general in the army.

"My loyal horsemen, the X-Men are coming. But not here, no. To Rome, Italy. They expect to find us there, and we shall not disappoint them."

The four horsemen grinned evilly and their eyes flashed a dangerous red. "We shall not disappoint them." Their voices filled with enough malice to make the world turn dark.

* * *

**A/N: Hello hello! Another chapter on the way in about ten minutes!**


	16. Left Behind

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Matt and Julia.**

* * *

**Left Behind**

Kitty was in the forest, sitting on a tree branch all by herself. Everyone else was probably in the main hanger, getting ready to go to Rome. Kitty stifled a gasp as she continued to cry into her knees, which were curled into her chest. She stopped when she heard a twig crack below her.  
She looked over her shoulder and saw Yuriko picking her way carefully to the teenager. Yuriko looked up at Kitty, but didn't flash her one of her usual smiles.

Kitty turned back around, looking up at the stars in the darkness. Yuriko jumped up, grabbing the tree branch, and swinging her legs up and over so she was sitting next to Kitty, feet dangling over the branch.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Yuriko spoke. "I know how you feel."

Kitty looked over at Yuriko, surprised, but not moving her knees away from her chest. "You do?" She whispered.

Yuriko nodded, not moving her gaze away from the stars. "I do." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "I never really had many friends. I was always a bit of a loner. Then I met Jean and Rogue and everything changed. I actually feel accepted and wanted. I never used to trust easily, but after being with the X-Men, you learn you don't have to be afraid of telling people things."

Kitty nodded once slowly and looked at Yuriko again. "Yah, but what if everyone's right. There's no way to turn them back to normal. Will we have to kill them?"

Yuriko gave Kitty a look of pure sympathy. "I used to be possessed you know. Controlled by William Stryker. I can't tell you how many people I killed or attacked. But I learned to get past it and forget it. It was a part of my past and this is the present. You can't ever mix then with now, or you'll get nowhere in life."

Kitty nodded again, but fresh tears burst from her eyes. "But I don't want to kill! And my friends at that!"

Yuriko sighed, not in annoyance, but in sadness. "But here's the real question: Would they rather spend the rest of their lives possessed and killing innocent civilians, or have their lives cut short so they don't do anymore harm?" Kitty was silent as she took this question into consideration.

There was a small humming noise and they both turned around to see the Blackbird flying out of the main hanger and away into the distance. The flames shone on their faces briefly and it was soon gone.

They watched it disappear and Yuriko looked back at her student. "Wouldn't you much rather be dead? Have you're friends kill you so you don't ever hurt someone again?"

Kitty looked back up at the stars again, sighing to herself. "Yah, I guess I would want them to kill me. But it's still so hard and unfair!" Her eyes flushed with tears again.

Yuriko put a comforting hand on Kitty's shoulder. "I know. Everyone knows. Nobody told us being an X-Men would be easy, and nobody said life was going to be fair."

Kitty nodded, trying to hold back her tears. They looked over their shoulders when they heard someone approaching. Colossus parted the branches and stood underneath them. "You okay?"

Kitty gasped and jumped off the tree branch right into Peter's arms. Kitty burst into another wave of tears, crying into Peter's neck.

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter had his arms around Kitty in a comforting embrace. "Sh, Kitty. Everything's alright. Everything will be okay, I promise you."

**--**

Kitty sat in the war room with Peter and Yuriko. Everyone else was gone. They were the only ones left behind, and Kitty felt stupid for making the other two stay behind, when the others would clearly need as much help as they could get.

"Now what?" Kitty asked, fingers fidgeting together.

Yuriko realized she was, in a sense, the leader because everyone else was gone and she was the only adult. "We go to Rome and help them defeat Apocalypse."

Kitty shook her head. "But what if we get there and Apocalypse has wiped everyone out. We won't pose much of a threat if it's only the three of us."

Peter nodded his head thoughtfully and looked at Deathstryke. "She's right, but we can't give up hope, just like that. We have to try anyways."

Yuriko stood up suddenly, a thoughtful look on her face. "I have an idea."

****

--

War stood in the middle of the street, Death and Famine next to him. He growled. "What's taking so long?"

Apocalypse grinned. "Don't worry. They'll be here soon. And when they get here, you can torture them till you are satisfied."

Death growled too. "He's right. This is taking far too long. They won't be coming!"

Famine and Pestilence shared thoughtful looks. "Death might be right." They whispered softly.

Death smirked. "You brought us here for no reason!" She snapped.

Apocalypse glared at Death. "I'm you're master, or have you forgotten?" He barked at her. "Now silence!" Death paused, and then slowly closed her mouth shut, still giving him an unusually hot glare.

Apocalypse smirked. "That's better." They stood for a few more minutes and Apocalypse looked at Stryfe. "I leave you in charge. I'm going back to headquarters. You know what to do if you get in trouble." He gave an evil grin. "Not there should be any I hope."

Stryfe laughed and Apocalypse teleported away. Stryfe turned to look at the four horsemen. War, Famine and Pestilence were looking around, not really paying attention to what was happening. Death, however, was giving him a cool look, arms crossed over her chest, as though she would defy him at any given moment.

**--**

Yuriko sat in the pilot seat of the Seahawk. She flicked switches as Peter sat in the other pilot seat.

Kitty was in the back, closing the door. When it was completely shut, she walked through the aisles of seats up to the front. "We're all ready to go!"

Peter looked back at her and grinned. "Take your seat and strap yourself in!"

Kitty gave a short laugh and took at seat. "Yes, captain!"

Yuriko waved her hand. "Quiet you guys! I've never been good with flying." She mumbled as she pushed a big red button, and the Seahawk shot off into the sky, the New Recruits all yelling in amusement.

"Yah! I'm finally going on a real mission!" Sam yelled, throwing his arms into the air, dressed in the traditional black X-Man uniform.

Theresa, who was beside him grinned and nudged him. "So are we!"

Amara jumped up. "Wahoo! After this, we're officially X-Men!"

Kitty turned in her seat and glared at them. "Quiet you guys! This isn't a game! This is real life! This is Apocalypse! He will kill you if he get's the chance. We might even die!" She felt her fear begin to consume her again.

Rahne stood up, surprising everyone. "I'm not scared. Well, maybe a little, but aren't we all. Besides, we know the danger, and we're trying to enjoy life, in case we do die." She spoke softly, Scottish accent barely audible.

Roberto and Ray looked at each other and nodded. "Yah!" Ray yelled. "So what if we die! At least we know we died for a good cause! Trying to save the Earth!"

Forge was shaking his head. "How do you guys not care what happens? Sure, you say right now, everything is fine. But what if Wolfsbane dies. Or Shadowcat dies? Then what. You going to laugh it off?"

That silenced everyone. Colossus looked at the group. "Don't worry you guys. You're here to help up fight, but we'll make sure none of you die today." He nodded to them, making the promise official.

Kitty nodded her head once. "Yah. We'll keep you guys safe." And Shadowcat swallowed her fear.

****

--

The Blackbird landed in the deserted streets of Rome. The X-Men and Brotherhood sat in the Blackbird a moment later, composing themselves. Cyclops stood up and nodded to the group. "Come on guys. It's time."

* * *

**A/N: Anyways, one more chapter and then the epilogue! Dun dun dun! So, I'm really glad it's the summer, because I want to get this and the next story written and posted! Anyways, thank you for all the reviews everyone!**


	17. Breaking the Habit

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia and Matt.**

* * *

****

Breaking the Habit

__

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again

You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

The X-Men and Brotherhood filed out of the Blackbird. They examined the empty streets in tense silence.

"Where are they?" Wanda asked, not liking the idea that was running through her head. That they might get snuck up on.

Jean pressed her fingers to her temples and got a concentrated look on her face. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. "I found them! They're a few streets over."

Jubilee looked around. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The group started walking, but Jean stopped them all with a yell. "Stop!" Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. "They're waiting for us."

__

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Death felt a smirk tug at her lips as she looked over at the other horsemen. Stryfe had his eyes closed and was leaning against a building nearby.

Death frowned at him. _Lazy Bastard._Famine noticed the smirk. "What are you smiling at?" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

Death uncrossed her arms. "They're here."

The four horsemen got an identical evil grin on their faces. Stryfe stood up straight and opened his eyes. "Really?"

____

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean

  


The X-Men and Brotherhood turned the corner and found the street empty. Mystique glared at Jean. "What the Hell are you trying to pull?! You said they were down this street!" She hissed.

Jean snapped back at the blue woman. "They were! They were here no more than a minute ago! They couldn't have disappeared that quickly, could they?" Her voice had started strong, but ended with uncertainty.

There was a mocking voice from up above. Everyone looked upwards to see Stryfe standing on the roof, looking down at them mockingly. "Well it all depends I guess. How many of us can teleport or fly away?"

Everyone glared up at the man, stabbing daggers through him with their eyes. Stryfe cleared his throat in an over dramatic way and motioned further down the street. "Presenting Apocalypse's horsemen: War, Pestilence, Death, and Famine!"

There, walking down the street, were the four X-Men, still in their uniforms. Their eyes were all red, and they were wearing identical grins. Their faces twisted evilly.

Betsy gasped when she saw Pestilence stretch out his wings, to reveal the newly black feathered wings.

Remy felt his hands sweat, and he blinked nervously. _Merde! I can't fight Rogue, even if she's possessed! I love her too much._

____

I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

  


Cyclops looked over at his team. "Don't move. Not yet. Let's wait for them to make the first move." He whispered to them.

The four horsemen stopped walking and looked at the X-Men. Unexpectedly, they began laughing. Jubilee jumped behind Bobby, suddenly terrified.

Death began speaking. "We've been expecting you, however, we did _not_ expect you to look so pathetic. Scared out of your mind. This is all some joke!"

Stryfe floated down next to Death. "Afraid not, my dear Death."

Remy growled, and threw a charged card at the unsuspecting Stryfe. The card landed right at his feet and blew up, before he could blink.

Then the war started.

__

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more  
Than anytime before

__

I had no options left again

  


Pestilence took to the sky, black wings stretched to their limits, and War charged at the X-Men, while Famine began shooting optic blasts. Death smirked and teleported away, appearing right behind Jubilee. She punched the girl square in the back, then kicked her feet out from underneath her. War, went to stab Pyro, but got in a battle of flailing claws with X-23, who was matched equally in speed.

Famine shot optic blasts left and right, trying to hit anything that moved. He shot at Iceman, who tried to freeze it, with no success. He opted for jumping out of the way almost at the last second. As a result, his leg got nicked by the blast.

Pestilence had momentarily disappeared, but showed up again, when he swooped into the battle and lifted Ivy off the ground. He flew into the air, than unexpectedly dropped her.

Ivy screamed, sure she was falling to her death, when she stopped a few meters from the ground. She looked over and saw Jean standing with an arm out stretched. Ivy breathed a sigh of relief.

Jean felt the ground underneath her begin to shake and she lost her hold on Ivy, who fell on top of Ghost. Jean fell to her knees and butt, and looked over to see Death with her arms outstretched. She had tried to _kill_ Ivy!

Death smirked and turned right around, punching Mystique across the face, who had been trying to sneak up on her, disguised as Stryfe.

____

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

  


War kicked the unconscious X-23 in the ribs, so she hit her head on a brick wall. Then he turned right around, sticking his arm out, so Quicksilver ran straight into it, and flopped onto his back with a rather loud THUD.

He moved his arm downward, but before his claws made contact with the much younger boy's skin, he stopped. He fought to look up, and saw Magneto holding one hand up, a look of mock on his face.

A quick optic blast from Famine was all it took to take care of him, but by then, Quicksilver had sped off. Famine turned back to his battle of optic blasts with Cyclops. With a smirk he walked towards Cyclops, putting more and more energy into his blast, until Cyclops couldn't handle it, and went flying back, hitting a brick wall.

Pestilence grabbed Avalanche around the neck and flew into the air, choking the other boy. He looked at the boy with a weird look, which turned into a look of hatred when he spun around and saw Boom-Boom on the ground throwing cherry bombs up at him. Pestilence looked back at the boy and smirked, letting go.

Nightcrawler heard Boom-Boom scream and looked up to see Avalanche falling. He teleported away, grabbing the falling boy, and teleported away again, planning on going back to the ground, but instead ending up even higher than they originally been.

Storm was electrocuting War like crazy, but the horseman barely felt it, because of his healing factor. He laughed hysterically, when Pestilence flew in behind Storm, and dropped a garbage can on her head, knocking her out cold.

____

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean

  


Gambit hit Death in the side right in the ribs. Somehow, he had managed to sneak up on her, while she had finished knocking Beast out. She spun around and grabbed his bo-staff at a weird angle. She swung it around, and it hit Remy across the face, knocking his sunglasses off. He turned back to her, red on black eyes staring at her.

Death froze, looking into his eyes. She had a thoughtful look on her face. Gambit blinked a couple of times in confusion. Finally Death got a hard look on her face. She head butted him and phased them both through the ground and into the sewers. She stood up and flew up, phasing through the ground, leaving Gambit in the dark by himself.

Nightcrawler grabbed Avalanche and tried teleporting again, finally managing to get them to the ground after four other attempts. He sighed in relief, which turned into a sharp intake of breath when War slashed at his back with claws. The claws would have gone straight through him, if Avalanche hadn't pulled him forward. So instead of having three gaping holes, he had three long scratches.

____

I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

  


Jean looked around, scared by what she saw. Half of the team was knocked out along with nearly the entire Brotherhood team. Carol Danvers had disappeared and it made Jean angry to know she had probably run off scared. The horsemen weren't showing signs of stopping.

Suddenly Death stopped and looked around. She looked over at War and nodded to him. He nodded back and picked up Mirage, throwing her away from him. Pestilence came over, picked up War and flew off.

Death looked over and saw Stryfe teleporting away. She also saw Famine in a hand to hand combat with Psylocke. Death growled at him. "Come on!" She yelled.

He kneed Psylocke in the stomach and ran over to Death. However, before he could actually get there, Iceman froze the ground, making him fall over, giving the other X-Men a chance to get to him.

__

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

Death looked up to where Pestilence was still with War. "Go!" She yelled. "We'll catch up!" She ran over to Famine to grab him, but Pyro beat her there, shooting a stream of fire at her.

Death kept coming as she phased through the flames. She got to Pyro and kicked him away. The remaining X-Men, now surrounded the two horsemen. Death grabbed Famine and tossed him in the air.

Death made a huge telekinetic shield around her, knocking everyone away. Some went slamming into cars and walls of buildings.

Death broke the shield and prepared to jump into the air and grab Famine, when she felt someone staring at her. She looked over and saw Jean staring back at her. Jean had built a shield around herself, and was still standing. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Death let out an ear-piercing scream. Jean gasped and grabbed her head, trying to block out the sound.

Death smirked again and jumped into the air, grabbing Famine and flying off after War and Pestilence.

____

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean

  


Jean watched Death fly away, not bothering to try and stop her. She sunk to her knees, as exhaustion caught up with her. She looked at the streets, which was in nothing more than ruins. She was the only one still conscious.

This defeat was like a big blow to the X-Men pride. They had just lost a battle to their possessed friends, who hadn't shown any mercy. That was when Jean knew, they would _have_ to kill the others. Their ruthless ways had to be stopped as soon as possible.

Jean felt herself growing more and more tired. She crept into everyone's mind briefly, just to make sure everyone was going to be alright. Then she too passed out.

_I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit_

Xavier, who had remained in the Blackbird the entire time, wheeled himself out and down the streets until he came to the place where all the X-Men and Brotherhood were sprawled out all over the place.

He didn't need to be telepath to understand what had happened here. The four horsemen of Apocalypse had been here, and had fought without showing any mercy.

What he didn't understand, was why the horsemen had run away without finishing everyone off. He was grateful they hadn't killed his X-Men, but it confused him. It wasn't the ways of Apocalypse.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Is there anyway to stop Apocalypse?"

He looked back out over the streets, and the answer came almost immediately.

__

I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

* * *

**A/N: Kay, right, the epilogue, actually you know what, I'll put that up right away just to get this story out of the way. **


	18. Epilogue & Preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia and Matt.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Arclight moaned and struggled to sit up. She got on her hands and knees but collapsed again as she breathed in deeply, inhaling dust. She coughed it out and struggled into a sitting position.

"John?" She coughed again, covering her mouth, so she wouldn't inhale dust anymore. "John?" She looked around, the whole room was destroyed. "Michael?"

Dust and dirt particles floated throughout the room. The walls and roof had pretty much fallen apart. Debris littered the room, as Arclight tried to remember what had happened.

That Wolverine guy... he had attacked them. He had sliced Riptide's head off and then moved on to kill the others. But he was different... his eyes... they were like a deep blood red.

He was pretty much on a killing spree. He had chopped off Blockbuster's arms and left him to suffer before starting on Scrambler. Needless to say, they hadn't put up much of a fight. He had plunged his claws into Scrambler and then finally put Blockbuster out of his misery.

Then that tramp with the brown and white hair showed up, her eyes were red too. She said, their 'master' was waiting for them. Wolverine, or whatever his name was, explained he wasn't done yet.

Then the two-toned hair girl had touched the walls of the building and charged them. She let go and teleported away with the Wolverine guy and the whole place exploded.

Arclight looked around wildly. "Vertigo? Prism? Where are you?" She stood up and pushed a piece of the wooden bars away. Underneath the pile she found Vertigo, with a piece of wood right through her stomach. Blood stained her stomach and poured down her chin and cheeks.

Arclight pulled her friends head into her lap. "Vertigo?"

Vertigo didn't move at all. Upon closer inspection, Arclight noticed that she wasn't breathing at all.

Arclight bowed her head but looked around when she heard movement. Relief flooded throughout her body. "John!" She yelled.

She stood up and ran over to Scalphunter, wrapping her arms around him. Scalphunter looked down at her. "What happened to everyone else?"

Arclight shook her head. "They're all dead."

Scalphunter looked in thought for a minute before turning to leave the broken down room. "I have a thought."

He lead her out of the room and down the other hallways until he stopped in front of a metal door. He quickly typed in a password on a keypad and walked into the room.

Inside was a dark room, in fact, there wasn't really any lights. Wires and big cables ran from corner to corner and across the floor. In the middle however, was a big test tube, filled with a gross turquoise liquid. Light seemed to come from the sick coloured substance. In the further wall, was a large computer, which had green numbers blinking across the screen every few seconds.

Arclight looked around amazed. "I've never been in here before. What is this?"

Scalphunter walked over to the test tube in the middle of the room. He pointed to something in the middle of it. Arclight walked over, peering inside, green shining across her face.

Inside the tube, it looked like a little body, no bigger than her fist, was floating around inside. Wires connected to the body in various places.

She shook her head and looked at Scalphunter. "No... It's not..."

Scalphunter nodded and smirked. "Oh yes."

Arclight pressed her hand against the glass surface. "How much longer?"

Scalphunter sighed. "At least seven more months. He created him just before he died. But, he will have irregular growing patterns. Within ten years, he will already be twenty years old."

Arclight gasped in amazement. "That's amazing. How did he manage it?"

Scalphunter smirked again. "He cloned himself, though made a few modifications."

Arclight looked intrigued. "What sort of modifications?"

Scalphunter's smirk grew. "Well let's say, he's got a son... and his name is Nathan Essex." The small body gave a twitch, as though approving of Scalphunter's words.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. Sorry for dragging this out. Number 5 down! Next is 6! Called Story of a Guilt Heart: Finding Courage. Okay, I guess you deserve a preview:**

_Yuriko was walking down the streets of Rome. She could scent Xavier was nearby, but what she couldn't understand, was why he wasn't with the other X-Men. _

_  
She turned a corner and came face to face with Ms. Marvel._

_Ms. Marvel jumped about a foot in the air, but instantly calmed down. "Oh. It's just you." She sneered. "Thought it was-"_

_Yuriko raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Apocalypse?" She rolled her eyes. "What are doing here?"_

_Ms. Marvel gave her a sarcastic look. "I'm here to fight Apocalypse and his petty horsemen unlike you."_

_Yuriko growled deep in her throat. "I don't mean Rome. I mean here! Why aren't you with the others?"_

_Ms. Marvel pretended to be surprised. "Oh!" She tapped her forehead, as though it was the dumbest mistake she could make. "How foolish of me. I, my dear, am looking to see if I can find the horsemen."_

_Yuriko didn't believe Ms. Marvel. Not for an instant. She was the least trustworthy of the entire Brotherhood. She remembered the battle at Alkali Lake like it was yesterday. Ms. Marvel had tried to kill Rogue, even though she wasn't supposed to. Magneto had been furious, and Yuriko didn't understand why he kept her around._

_"I wasn't born yesterday!" Yuriko snapped at the blonde. "Apocalypse doesn't keep his headquarters here."_

_Ms. Marvel pointed her nose in the air. "You don't know that for a fact."_

_Yuriko shook her head. "How stupid are you? Apocalypse wouldn't have a war here, where his headquarters are!"_

_Ms. Marvel looked around, mocking Yuriko. "Well then, where is it, Ms. Know it all?"_

_Yuriko resisted the urge to pop her claws out and stab Carol. "I don't know. Nobody knows! All I know, is that his tomb is in Tibet. Which is more than you know." Yuriko than realized she'd challenged the older woman. And Carol took challenges very seriously. _

_Carol snapped her eyes to Yuriko. "Oh yah? Well I hate to break it to you, but the tomb and headquarters are two very different things. But I guess I should act civil towards you. Your brain is too small to function."_

_That was it. SNIKT. _

**Okay there's my preview. Kind of weird but whatever. Sorry if you feel like I'm stretching this out, but I'm the kind of person that likes extremely long stories. So yah, don't like it, too bad. If you do, thank you!**


End file.
